Again
by KateToast
Summary: Set over two years after Raincoats and Recipes. Luke's POV during Lorelai's pregnancy, and his relationship with those around him. Begins before 'For Once', and continues on. Not much angst.
1. Month One: Telling People

**Disclaimer**: Gilmore Girls is owned by Amy Sherman-Palladino, Warner Bros., and all those other smart, rich people.

**A/N**: I couldn't help it. I decided to write a WIP that takes place right before 'For Once', and then continues during Lorelai's pregnancy, pretty much all from Luke's POV. Credit is due to TWoP, because the people there are fantastic, they're all supportive, and inspired some of this.

**XXX**

Well, this was weird.

Luke Danes had slung an arm to the other side of the bed, where he had expected to find his wife curled up beside him. Instead, he got a pillow.

He opened his eyes slowly and looked at the digital clock on the nightstand (he had forced her to get one that wasn't fluffy and didn't purr when they had gotten married). It was only 5:10 in the morning. His alarm would be going off in twenty minutes, signaling him to get up and start the day down at the diner. What was different was that Lorelai had gotten up before him, something she had never done for as long as Luke could remember.

Shrugging to himself, Luke figured she was just in the bathroom, or doing something only she could think up at five in the morning downstairs. He got comfortable again, and drifted back to sleep. He wanted those twenty minutes.

After waking again and still not finding Lorelai, he became suspicious. By six he was showered, flannelled, and downstairs, where he found the love of his life sitting curled up on the couch, a robe rapped around her cow-pajama clad self, eating a pop-tart.

When he made his appearance, she brightened. "Hey, honey," she said as cheery as could be, finishing off the faux-breakfast.

"Hey," he returned, sitting beside her on the couch. Lorelai threw some of the afghan she was using over him. "You were up early."

"Yeah, well, couldn't sleep." This was surprising. She could _always_ sleep.

"Did it snow?" Luke asked as he turned his head to look out the window, thinking that was the logical answer.

"No, but I think it will have by the end of the day."

"Oh."

The couple sat in silence, and Luke watched his wife, wondering, not for the first time, what was going on in that pretty head of hers.

"Hey Luke?" she said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Remember a few months ago we went to the mall..."

"No," he said without hesitating. Then he remembered. "Wait, wait, was that the time you tried to get me to buy the 'Kiss the Cook' apron?"

"Yes." She giggled softly, then composed herself. "That's not the point. Okay, remember how I made you go into Baby Gap because I wanted to see the cute little outfits?"

Luke wasn't following her logic at all. "Yeah. So?"

She waited a moment, then said, "I think we should go back there. Soon."

Now completely lost, Luke looked at her. Lorelai was smiling widely, as if waiting for him to piece something together. Her words hung in the air a bit longer, before the light bulb clicked on above Luke's head.

"Are you saying...," he began, trying to wrap his mind around this concept.

Giggling once again, Lorelai nodded. "Yup. You and I are going to be the proud shoppers of all things baby, until we're forced to move into big kid's stuff."

Luke was shocked. His head slowly rotated to face forward, so he was staring at a commercial where that damn rabbit was still trying to get his Trix. _Why _hasn't_ he gotten the cereal yet? _He thought momentarily, then came back to what his wife had just said because honestly, the rabbit wasn't his biggest concern right now.

This was certainly not what he had been expecting this morning.

"Luke?" Lorelai prodded. "Are you...okay with this?"

Nodding a bit too vigorously, Luke let out a deep breath. "Yeah, oh, totally, it's just...wow."

"I know," she said quietly, and Luke could almost see the glow that people always say pregnant women have.

He blinked a few times, then turned so he was facing her again. "When did you find out?" he choked out.

"Um, yesterday. I spent all day trying to figure out how to tell you. You should've seen me, I was so absent-minded. Michel wanted to throttle me."

"When doesn't he?" Luke chuckled, starting to get used to the idea of a baby.

"So are you happy?" Lorelai asked, her eyes shining.

Luke couldn't wipe the large smile that had overtaken his face. "I'm happier than I thought I ever could be." He had no idea what to say now, and it was beginning to get overly mushy, the two of them just looking at each other with identical beaming grins.

"I love you," she said, tears streaming down her face.

"I love you too." Luke wrapped his arms around Lorelai, and when she pulled back, she was laughing.

"I'm having a baby. Again."

"_We're_ having a baby, _together_," he said supportively. This sent her into more tears and giggles.

"I have to tell Rory!" she yelled as she jumped up from the couch and ran to the phone.

Sighing and lying back against the couch, Luke watched her. "You know, she's going to be home in a few hours for Christmas break."

"Are you telling me not to call my daughter and tell her that she's going to have a little brother or sister?" Lorelai looked at him as if he were suggesting not taking up the invitation to the Queen's house for tea.

Not wanting to incur his wife's wrath, he lifted his hands in defeat. "Call her." So she did, while Luke listened to her side of the conversation.

"Rory?...Yeah, hon, I know it's early...Yes, I know the exact time...Uh huh...Okay, if you'd just stop ranting for a minute, I want to tell you something...Yes, it's important enough to wake you up at six in the morning...Alright," she took a breath. "I'm pregnant." It was weird for even Luke to hear those words. But a good weird.

There was a long pause on their end, during which Luke could hear muffled shrieks coming from the phone. Obviously, the young Gilmore was pleased.

"Okay, babe, you gotta stop screeching in mommy's ear now...Yeah, I know," she said excitedly. "...Uh huh...We'll discuss details when you get here...Okay, see you soon." Lorelai hung up the phone with an even happier flourish, if that were possible. "She's coming home as soon as she can pack some stuff."

She went and sat back down beside Luke, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Don't you have to open the diner?"

Luke put an arm around her shoulders. "They can wait, for once. I want to sit here with you."

Burrowing herself into him, Lorelai pulled up the afghan to her neck. "Oh man, wait 'till we tell my parents. Maybe that vein in my mother's forehead will finally pop."

"They'll be excited, I'm sure."

"And everyone in town! I mean, they were betting on when we were gonna get together for _years_. Do you think they have a pool for how long it took you to knock me up?"

"Nice choice of words; very classy."

"Hey, I just speak the truth."

"Yeah, I know."

And in all of seven minutes, Luke Danes had turned from gruff diner-owner to softhearted father-to-be.

**XXX**

"Luke!"

The man in question looked up from behind the counter of his diner at the sound of his name, spotting his step-daughter immediately. Before he could prepare himself, let alone move from behind the counter, she had launched herself on him.

"Oh my God, I can't believe it! I just came from the house, and Sookie was over with mom, and we all-"

"Rory, uh, nobody really knows yet, so if you could keep your voice to a low mumble, since there are ears _everywhere_..." Luke raised his eyebrows.

She nodded and let go of him, taking it down a notch. "I can't believe it. It's incredible. I've always wanted a sibling, you know."

"Well...good." Secretly, Luke was pleased that Rory was so happy.

The girl looked around the diner. "Lane isn't working today?"

"I think she's rehearsing at her apartment with the guys." Lane and her band mates still owned an apartment together, but they had gotten a larger one once they had started to get publicity.

"Alright, I'm gonna head over there. Mom said I could tell her." Rory looked up at him with her mother's eyes. "Congratulations, Luke."

Becoming bashful, all Luke could do was hug Rory again, before she was out the door.

**XXX**

"_Luke, I thought you promised us 8:30," Lorelai said with a smirk._

"_Yeah, well, everyone's been wondering what's been wrong with me today, and they wouldn't get out," he said, waving a hand at the customers, who were mostly made up of townies hanging on their every word._

"_Maybe we should tell them all now; get it over with?" Lorelai looked at him expectantly._

"_Tell us what, sugar?" Babette asked eagerly._

"_Might as well," Luke agreed, sighing._

"_Good luck," Rory muttered._

_Lorelai looked around at everyone present, pausing for dramatic effect. Then she smiled. "We're having a baby," she said proudly._

_The diner was silent. Then, all together, the crowd rushed over to the family with shrieks and yells and congratulations._

It took them half an hour to herd everyone out after that announcement, and now Luke, Lorelai and Rory had the diner to themselves. _They've always seemed to have been here after closing time_, Luke realized.

Rory swung her legs back and forth from her perch on the counter. Normally, Luke wouldn't allow this, but he made the exception just this once. "So do you think it's a boy or a girl?" She stuffed some chips in her mouth.

Lorelai considered from her place at the table that was positioned in front of her daughter. "I don't really know. If it's a girl, then, you know, that's great, because I know how to take care of girls, since you're a girl-"

"That's what they've been telling me for twenty-two years."

"-and not to mention I'm a girl, and I think I've done a very good job raising myself."

Luke glanced through the small kitchen window separating it from the dining area. "The coffee addiction and the incessant babbling not included, correct?" He smirked.

"You know what, you're mean," Lorelai began. "Here I am, carrying your child, soon to become fat with swollen ankles, and made into such a horrible-looking creature that no man will ever look at me ever again."

Rory cocked her head to the side. "You know, you do look a bit green..."

"And the morning sickness hasn't even started yet, which I'm assuming will any day now-"

"Lorelai?"

"-and then I won't be able to find anything to eat that pleases me, which is crazy because I'll eat anything-"

"Lorelai?"

"-and both of you, the last two people on Earth who will even talk to me despite my hideous state, will realize how much better off you were with the old Lorelai and hide out until I pop, then reappear at a convenient time to-"

"Lorelai!"

"What, Luke?" She scrutinized him.

"Look outside."

"Why?"

"Just do it," he groaned, then went back into the kitchen.

Rory jumped off the counter and led her mother to the window. They both smiled when they saw the snow starting to fall. Lorelai put an arm around her daughter.

"I think this is a good sign," Rory stated.

"Man, do I hope so. I don't think I could go so long without seeing you or Luke. Promise me you won't go into hiding."

"I promise. At least, I won't until after graduation."

Luke appeared behind them holding four plates, three with a burger on each and one with a large order of fries. "So, are we gonna start celebrating?"

Lorelai gasped. "Luke, are you going to eat...french fries?"

"I'm livin' a little." He grinned at his wife's obvious disbelief. "Actually, the plate is for you and Rory."

Rory let out a breath. "For a minute there I thought you were an imposter trying to be Luke."

"Hey, some things don't change. Like the fact that one day, all this fried and greasy food is going to clog your arteries so bad that you'll die because your body can't pump enough blood to the heart, and the valves will be all messed up-"

"And here I thought you had to eat something that disagrees with you before wanting to puke during a pregnancy," Lorelai said as she threw down a french fry she had been about to eat.

Luke shrugged. "Eat some carrots, dear."

**XXX**

Luke shifted nervously beside Rory, who was standing in between her mother and step-father as they waited outside the Gilmore mansion for someone to fetch them at the door.

"Luke, relax," Rory said quietly.

"I am, I'm totally relaxed," he replied unconvincingly.

Lorelai leaned closer to the two. "Shouldn't _I_ be the one freaking out? They're _my_ parents, after all." She looked back at the door. "This is ridiculous, let's just go in ourselves."

She took the key to the house out of her purse and unlocked the large door. The trio stepped inside as a maid walked over. Luke was slightly surprised; it was the same maid who had been here the last time they attended dinner with the elder Gilmore's. _Emily must be getting soft_, he thought.

"So sorry for the delay," she said, strained. "Mrs. Gilmore couldn't decide where to put a decoration."

"Perfectly fine," Lorelai waved off as she handed her coat to the maid's outstretched hands. "And where are my _lovely_ parents?"

"In the living room, Mrs. Danes."

"Hey, hey, I thought we had a deal. You call me 'Lorelai' and I try to make my mother lay off," she said.

The maid nodded with a small smile and took Luke and Rory's coats. The three entered the living room to find Richard Gilmore sitting in his usual chair, reading the paper and sipping a drink, and Emily Gilmore, fluttering around the room.

"There you all are!" Emily exclaimed as she made her way over to them and hugged Rory.

Lorelai rolled her eyes as her mother led Rory to the couch. "Yeah, hi, mom." She sat down, and Luke followed suit, nervously folding his hands in his lap. Lorelai covered them with one of her own.

"So, what's new with you three? Rory, how does it feel to be on vacation? It's your last winter break from Yale. How's that boyfriend of yours?" Emily was up again, heading to their drink selection.

"Well, vacation has been good so far. I've only been home two days. And Greg's great; he's home with his family."

"Of course, of course. He's a fine young man, and a good reviewer. I just read one of the books he reviewed recently." Emily turned to the group. "So, what's everyone drinking?" She eyed her husband. "Richard, you haven't even said hello to them. Put the newspaper down."

Doing what he was instructed, Richard nodded to the family. "Hello, all. Don't mean to be rude, there was a fascinating article in the paper today. And I'll have a scotch, Emily."

"I'll just have a white wine, Grandma." Luke was still trying to get used to Rory drinking, even though she had been legal for over a year already.

"Uh, some water would be fine, Emily." He didn't trust himself with alcohol right now.

"Same for me, mom." Lorelai glanced at Luke, asking with her eyes if they should tell them now. Luke nodded in the affirmative. Rory noticed the exchange and started smiling.

"Hey, uh, mom, dad," Lorelai started. "You know me and Luke." Luke wanted to roll his eyes, but resisted the urge.

Emily raised an eyebrow as she brought the drinks on a tray to where everyone was sitting. "Yes, I believe we do."

"Well, heh, here's the great part about us." Rory nodded encouragingly, and Luke took her hand again. "Okay, right." She stalled a bit longer while Richard and Emily looked at her, perplexed.

"Mom," Rory groaned.

"Yeah, okay, okay. I'm pregnant."

Stopping her process of handing out drinks, Emily looked up slowly to her daughter. Richard sat still for a moment.

"Uh...yay," Lorelai added, keeping her hopes up. Luke prayed they were happy.

"Why, Lorelai," her mother began. Luke could feel his wife brace herself beside him. "This is...wonderful! Oh, just wonderful. Isn't this wonderful, Richard?" She excitedly turned to her husband.

"I'm very happy for you. Both of you," Lorelai's father said, a smile about to break on his normally-solemn face.

Luke leaned away as Emily came rushing forward, gathering her only child in a hug. Lorelai looked from Luke to Rory, obviously not expecting this reaction from her parents.

Luke stood quickly as Richard appeared in front of him. He shook the large man's hand. "Congratulations. And Lorelai," he started as he took his daughter's hands and lifted her. "I'm glad you've done so well for yourself."

Hoping it was a compliment, and taking it that way, Lorelai blushed. "Thanks, dad."

By now Rory was standing and talking animatedly with Emily about baby clothes and the gender and names. Luke took this moment to stand back a bit and watch the original Gilmore family, the one's whose world he hadn't really stepped into until he proclaimed, "Will you just stand still?"

When he and Lorelai had first begun their romantic relationship that summer of '04 (they'd always had some sort of relationship, he concluded), everything in her life had been a mess. Rory had slept with a married Dean, her parents were separated, and Jason had become some sort of stalker ex-boyfriend. A large rift that seemed un-fixable soon settled between she and every member of her family; Rory was angry that her mother was intruding in her life, and her parents were angry that she had tried to meddle in their own business. Luke had tried to comfort all he could, but he knew it'd never be enough. So instead, he told that Scooper guy to lay off (Rory had told him the story of the mixed up nicknames much later, after he had proposed to Lorelai).

Then, after some sort of confrontation with Dean that she's never spoken of, Rory had taken Emily up on her offer, and the two had gone to Europe for a few weeks to escape their problems. But of course, as he had said many times before to Lorelai, they came back. She and Rory began repairing what they could of their broken relationship as the college student returned to Yale and met Greg, the young man she had been dating for almost two years, who was only a year older and already a successful book reviewer. After another few months of separation, Richard and Emily decided to try counseling. There was a brief stint where Christopher was around, but Luke had decided after the ordeal that it was in the past and not worth dwelling on.

So in October of '05 he had proposed and she had accepted, by May of '06 they were married, and now here they were, seven months later, expecting a baby. _Life really couldn't get better_, Luke had decided.

"Luke, come here; tell me how you're going to manage taking care of my daughter _and_ a child _and_ run your diner. It will be a spectacle to see, I don't doubt," Emily joked, beckoning him over.

**XXX**


	2. Month Two: It Begins

**Disclaimer**: Gilmore Girls is owned by Amy Sherman-Palladino, Warner Bros., and all those other rich, smart people.

**Spoilers**: Slight spoilers for season 5 (only small mentions).

**A/N**: Going one month at a time...

This story isn't necessarily about only Lorelai's pregnancy. It's about Luke's relationship with the people around him a few years in the future, so events from R&R are already behind them all.

**XXX**

"Well that went strangely well," Lorelai said from the passenger side of the four-door car Luke had made her get the year before ("It's much safer than your old Jeep," he had said). The three were nearing Stars Hollow, though it was extremely late, since Emily and Richard (more Emily than Richard) had wanted to talk everything baby for two hours after they had told them.

"I think this is all going great," Rory announced from the backseat. "The town is happy, the family is happy...we're like a great big Christmas tree."

"Christmas tree?" Lorelai laughed.

"Well, yeah, I mean, Christmas trees are happy..."

"Not the one in that Charlie Brown Christmas movie."

"Well, it got happy at the end. I don't know, it's near the holiday, it was what I thought of."

"Fine, whatever. We're a Christmas tree."

Luke finally let out the guffaw he had been holding in during their conversation as he entered their town. He wondered if the two knew how odd they sounded sometimes. Rory just huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I think this is the best Christmas present I could've gotten," Luke stated.

"Aw, Luke, that's so sweet. I think the years with us have been turning you soft. What happened to the ranting burger-man I fell in love with?"

Ignoring her, Luke drove by his diner and mentally began a checklist of things to warn Cesar and Lane about, like how he'd be taking more time off, and that Lorelai should be eating better than burgers and fries, and that under no circumstances should they let her convince them to give her regular coffee.

As they entered the house, Rory kissed her mother on the cheek. "Alright, I'm gonna call Greg, and then I'm gonna go to sleep."

"Tell lover-boy we say hi," Lorelai smirked.

"Goodnight," Rory said, exasperated.

Luke followed his wife up to their bedroom. She collapsed on the bed the moment they entered. "This past week has gone really...well."

"Yeah, well, when somebody's pregnant, people are happy." Luke sat beside her and began removing his shoes.

"Yeah, but only if you're over the age of twenty. Believe me."

She sighed loudly and scooted over so she was lying on her side of the bed. Luke glanced over at her and noticed her eyes were closed.

"You're gonna sleep in that dress?" He changed his shirt.

"Uh...no energy to change."

Where were his pajama bottoms? "Well, you should." He finished putting his clothes away and stood in front of her, hands on his hips.

"Fine, fine. But I'm making no promises about what I change into. I don't feel like being sexy tonight." Lorelai heaved herself off the bed and started rummaging through her drawers for some pajamas.

Luke set his alarm. "You're always sexy to me." Hey, it was the truth.

Lorelai looked over at him and gave him that _look_; the one that made Luke feel all warm and fuzzy inside. It was a look that he knew nobody else could get from her, and knowing it was all his made him extremely happy.

He pulled the covers over himself. Lorelai joined him, snuggling close until he had no choice but to move so her head was in the crook of his arm. He turned the light off, wanting to just enjoy this peaceful moment of closeness with the woman he'd loved for as long as he could remember.

"Christmas is in three days," she whispered.

"I know."

They were silent again. Luke felt himself drifting to sleep. Then-

"Oh my God, I just realized that I'm going to be _so_ fat by Rory's graduation. I mean, I'll be like, six months along by then."

"You'll be beautiful. Besides, it's her graduation."

"Yeah, but what if she wants a whole bunch of pictures? And then if she has to make some sort of speech, and she wants me to stand up, and people will be like, 'Hey, that big balloon thing doesn't look like her mom'? Or-"

Luke rolled his eyes. "Lorelai, it's late. Just go to sleep."

She finally quieted down. "I love you."

"Love you too, balloon-ey."

That got him a disbelieving intake of breath and a hard swat on the shoulder. _Totally worth it_.

**XXX**

"You have no idea how happy I am that _you're_ the one holding my hair while I puke instead of a Spanish-speaking maid who doesn't understand why I'm constantly sick. Merry Christmas to me."

Luke rubbed Lorelai's back as they exited the bathroom and headed downstairs, which had turned from their normal living room into some sort of Santa's workshop- post Christmas- in the matter of twenty minutes.

"Your parents made a foreign maid watch you throw up?" Luke had to admit he was a bit squeamish himself when it came to sick people, but since it was partially his fault she was losing all contents of her stomach at random times during the day, he got over the fear quickly.

"Yeah. The whole thing was just such a great experience." They reached Rory, who was skimming through a book she had received. "The end product of it all was worth it, I guess." Lorelai plopped down beside her daughter and leaned her head back, closing her eyes.

Rory looked at her. "You _guess_?" She took a moment to consider. "I'll let it go this time, since you're nauseous. By the way, all the vomiting? Totally turns me off to wanting to have kids."

Lorelai pat Rory on the head. "Good girl."

Luke began picking up the wrapping paper that had been thrown carelessly around the room while the gifts had been opened. He placed the watch Lorelai had gotten him on an end table. He glanced at the Christmas tree. _Had it moved during the rush of chaos? _

"You know what's weird?"

Luke sighed inaudibly. Whenever Lorelai began a sentence with that, it usually didn't end well.

"What?" Rory asked.

"A year from now, there's going to be a baby in the house. I mean, there will be baby presents all over the floor. We'll have to go back to pretending Santa is real-"

"You mean he _isn't_?" Rory said, mock-serious.

"-and Luke will have to dress up like him and get up on the roof, and we'll have to find reindeer and a sleigh, and then he's gonna have to go down the chimney-"

"I'm not going down a chimney," Luke glared at her as he stuffed the colored paper into a garbage bag.

"Fine. Ruin the illusion for your child. We'll just have a _boring_ Christmas every year, without Santa. All the other kids will mock our child on the playground." Lorelai pouted momentarily, then noticed the CD she had gotten from Rory on the coffee table and picked that up, the conversation forgotten. Luke marveled at how she could jump from one thing to another without getting a headache. Just watching her gave him one. He didn't mind that much, though.

The phone rang suddenly, breaking the easy silence that had fallen on the family. Luke reached it first.

"Hello?" He wondered who'd be calling this early on Christmas morning.

"Uh, hey, Luke, it's Christopher. Just calling to say Merry Christmas." The man on the other end sounded a bit timid, which made Luke happy for some reason.

"Well, Merry Christmas," Luke replied kindly. He had learned the hard way that he shouldn't take having the Gilmore girls in his life for advantage, and surprisingly, Chris had been the one to show him that. When Rory's father had stopped in Stars Hollow for a visit, saying there were some issues with Sherry and that it may not work out between them, Luke had found him to pose quite a threat to the calm that had finally settled. In the end, he and Lorelai had found that Chris was just another obstacle for them to hurdle over, and they did, although not too gracefully.

But looking now at where he was, Luke realized something. _He_ was the one who was spending Christmas in this house, and would be spending all holidays to come here. _He_ was the one who Rory went to with troubles, though she still did speak to and see her father on occasion. _He_ was the one married and having a baby with Lorelai. And at that moment, Luke knew he'd never want to be anywhere else. He now understood why Christopher had wanted this so badly. Lucky for him, things had ended up working with Sherry, and they were married and living in Boston.

"You wanna talk to the girls?" Luke asked, not sounding protective at all.

"Uh, yeah, that'd be great."

So Luke spent the time the two women were on the phone cleaning up the mess that had accumulated around the decorated tree. When Lorelai hung up, she looked outside the window at the snow-covered street.

"I wanna take a walk in the snow," she proclaimed. "Before we head over to my parents for the dinner thing. Who's coming with me?"

Rory turned to Luke. "I'll go. How 'bout you?"

"Yeah, sure."

And with that they all bundled up and braved the cold temperatures outside, enjoying the company they kept with each other.

**XXX**

He heard her before she had appeared in front of him. The diner was in a mid-morning lull; the breakfast rush had come and gone quickly since work and school was starting up again. A chair had squeaked from around her area, so naturally Luke assumed it was her. He didn't even look up from the piece of paper he was using to count up money.

"Fill 'er up." Lorelai held out a coffee cup, the one she had decided was her own personal mug a year ago. She had even written her name on the bottom in permanent ink.

"Alright," Luke shrugged and grabbed the decaf pot, hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Uh, hon, you do realize that's decaf?" _Why do I bother?_

"No it isn't," Luke lied as he poured the coffee into her cup. It was sad, what he was reduced to doing to get her to drink right.

"Luke. Dear, sweet, wonderful Luke. Why did you just pour decaf in my coffee cup?"

"It's not decaf!" he insisted a bit too loudly.

Kirk looked into the cup, as he was sitting at the seat beside them at the counter. "Yup, that's decaf. I even saw it written on the pot he poured it with."

Glaring, Luke sighed. "Don't butt in, Kirk." He turned back to Lorelai, who was looking at him expectantly. "Look, I don't want you drinking regular! Our child could become deformed, or turn into you and Rory-" his wife glared, and he backtracked. "-not that you and Rory are bad examples, I just mean addiction-wise. So please, don't take a chance. Just drink the decaf," he pleaded.

Considering her options, Lorelai looked from the coffee she was holding to her husband. She finally let out a large breath, and began talking to her abdomen. "I'm only doing this for you, you know. You better love me a hell of a lot."

Satisfied, Luke smirked. "Thank you."

"_You_," she said coldly. "Good luck getting along with me sans regular coffee!"

Lorelai stormed back over to her seat, pouting in that cute way Luke had always loved. His musings of the way she pouted were interrupted, however, when Taylor Doose entered rather loudly.

"Ah, Luke. Thought I'd find you here."

"Where else would you find me, Taylor? I own and run this diner. It's called 'Luke's Diner', thus where you can find me." Taylor always made him grumpy.

"Well, you might've been home with your wife. Doing whatever...expecting parents do." Taylor shrugged.

"Yeah, like lie and deny their spouse what makes them tick each day!" Lorelai interjected from her table.

"Don't you have an Inn to run?" Luke shot back, then noticed what Taylor was holding. "Taylor...," he began angrily.

"What?" he asked innocently. "Oh, these?" He faked surprise at the colored sheets of paper that he was grasping. "Oh, yes, well, now that you've seen them, I thought we could put them up in the diner."

"No," Luke said firmly.

"Oh come on, Luke. I thought fatherhood would soften you up some."

"Please. It's made him meaner!" Lorelai glared at him some more.

"It's for the festival that's coming up," Taylor pleaded.

This made Luke stop. "_Another_ damn festival?" he asked in horror. "What is it this time, the Stuff-Leftover-From-All-The-Other-Festivals festival?" He heard Lorelai snort with laughter.

Taylor seemed to take no offence. "No, it's the Snowball Festival, Luke."

"And what the hell is the Snowball Festival, Taylor?"

"It's a new idea the committee for festivals thought up. Everything will be centered around snow. Snowmen contests, snow cones, organized snowball fights, sleigh rides-"

"You stole that idea from me! I did it first! At the Independence Inn!" Lorelai gasped, as if this were the worst thing in the world.

Taylor ignored her. "It'll be a wonderful time. I just wanted to see if you'd consider putting a sign up in your window, since this is a new thing and we want people to take notice."

"Oh, they'll notice all right. If you put one sign up over at Miss Patty's now, it'll be all over town by dinner."

"Is that a no?" Luke couldn't believe Taylor had to ask.

"Go find somewhere else to advertise your latest crazy idea, Taylor."

Huffing, Taylor left. Lorelai was now standing by the end of the counter, her eyes large. Luke looked at her and sighed. "What?"

"I like the sound of this festival," she said honestly. "You know how much I love snow."

"Yeah, I noticed once or twice." He felt bitter, but couldn't helping cracking a small smile at the thought of taking a sleigh ride with Lorelai.

**XXX**

The phone was ringing.

The phone seemed to always be ringing, Luke had figured out early on in his relationship with Lorelai. It was either the Inn, or Rory, or Emily, or Sookie, or some other random person who had the need to call the Gilmore home. Not only was it always ringing, but it rang at really bad times. And he guessed that once the baby came, the phone would ring off the hook.

Lorelai was at the Dragonfly, Cesar was watching the diner, and Luke was about to take a shower. He really wanted this shower, because though he'd never admit it, showers always relaxed him. But Lorelai had told him specifically before she left to pick up the phone if it rang, even if the house was on fire and it was either pick up the phone and die or get out and live, just in case it was her OB/GYN's office calling to set their appointment. The fact that it was a doctor made Luke even more shifty. He knew he'd have to get over his hospital fears before the kid was born, but he was still in that 12-step program stage where you have to admit you have the problem. The way he figured, he had about seven months to prepare.

"Hello?" Luke asked, now annoyed _and_ worrying, because he had left the water running.

"Yes, this is Doctor Grace's office calling to set up an appointment for Lorelai Danes? Is she there?" a female voice questioned.

"Uh, no, she's at work right now, but this is Luke Danes, her husband..."

"Oh, alright, well, tell your wife that Dr. Grace will be ready and waiting for her Saturday at 5 p.m." She was disturbingly cheerful. "And Mr. Danes, congratulations." Dial tone.

Luke hung up the phone and wrote down the information on a scrap piece of paper. He wondered momentarily why Saturday was yelling at him that there was something he had to do that day that he didn't want to.

Oh, the Snowball Festival. Great.

He looked again at what he had just written. _Well, this will be something new and different._

**XXX**

Saturday had come all too quickly for Luke. He found himself parking the car in the parking lot of Dr. Grace's office with Lorelai in the passenger seat at 4:45. He kept gripping the steering wheel.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lorelai put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, they won't be examining _your_ uterus today." She grinned.

Luke took the keys out of the ignition. "Yeah, I know. I really shouldn't be like this, I mean, _you're_ the one they're going to be poking and prodding. It's just...the whole hospital thing."

"Think of it like this," Lorelai started. "First off, you're not in a hospital, you're at a _woman's_ doctors office. Secondly, there isn't going to be any gross carnage or people with sharp objects sticking out of their bodies." Luke recoiled at this. "And third, this is _your_ child too, and if you don't come in with me, I may just tell him or her when they grow up that you're not their real father."

He knew she was joking (well, hoped she was), and felt a bit better. He jumped out of the car and rushed to Lorelai's side to help her out, and began leading her in, holding her hand.

"Ah, save the chivalry for when I can't get up by myself."

Twenty minutes later, the couple was sitting in an extremely sterile-looking white room with machines all over the place. Lorelai sat on the examining table, poking the different instruments.

"Don't do that," Luke said when he noticed what she was doing.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"You don't know where that stuff's...been."

"You're such a worrywart. Loosen up, _dad_."

Flushing slightly, Luke decided to steer the topic towards something that would take his mind off where he was. "So, the festival is tonight."

Lorelai mock-gasped. "Did Luke Danes just mention a festival on purpose?"

"Well, you wanted to go to this one. So by the time we get back, it'll be in full swing. We could stop by."

"I'm just amazed that you're even talking _normally_ about a festival. This baby thing really _has_ screwed with your mind." She thought about it. "We could just take a quick sleigh ride. Oh! I could show off my sonogram picture."

Before Luke could reply, the doctor entered.

**XXX**

"Can you believe our baby is that small? So much for surpassing Rory in the height department one day, huh?" Lorelai could joke all she wanted about the picture of the peanut-looking fetus, but Luke knew she couldn't take her eyes from it.

The doctor had only asked some routine questions, then did the sonogram. Luke had been fascinated by the machinery, which let him take the first look at his child. _His_ child. He was beginning to really like being able to say that.

"Wow, Stars Hollow went all-out on the lighting this time," Lorelai commented as they pulled into the center of the town, which was lit by thousands of lights that were all over the place, giving off a white glow. Luke parked in front of the diner, and he and Lorelai exited the car. He noticed that she was still carrying the picture.

"There you guys are!" Luke looked over at whoever had just shouted to them and spotted Sookie and Jackson, pushing Davey in a stroller. The small boy was licking a snow cone.

Sookie rushed forward and she and Lorelai began squealing over the sonogram picture. Luke really didn't understand; it took you at least five minutes to find the kid again.

Jackson stood off a bit. Luke walked over to him, and the their wives.

"So, you're having a baby. Excited?" Jackson shoved his hands in his jacket pockets.

Luke glanced at Davey, and couldn't help but wonder if he'd be doing the exact same thing Jackson was with his child a few years from now. The idea didn't seem so bad. "Yeah. It's just...amazing."

Jackson nodded. "I know the feeling. Kids are hard work, but it's all worth it. Now that Lorelai is pregnant, Sookie is talking about having another baby."

Surprised slightly, Luke drew his attention back to the rapidly-talking women. "Wow. Isn't that what you wanted, though?"

"Yeah." Luke noticed the dreamy sound in the other man's voice. "Here's a word of advice, Luke, from one father to another," Jackson began, becoming serious. "First of all, let her yell at you. The hormones do crazy things to women, and if they get the mood out of their system, they'll be much easier to deal with. Second, _never_ answer if she asks if she's fat. If you have no choice, then good luck to you, buddy." Luke's eyes were growing wider. "Third, don't baby her unless she wants to be, because otherwise you'll be sleeping on the couch."

"Did you get all this wisdom from when Sookie had Davey?" Luke was trying to process all of what Jackson had just warned him about.

"Basically."

Lorelai and Sookie joined them. "We better get him home," Sookie commented about Davey, who was falling asleep. "Call me," she instructed Lorelai, who nodded as the two left.

The couple began walking through the festival, greeting and waving at several people they passed. Luke put an arm around Lorelai's waist. "Ooooh, Taylor really did organize a snowball fight."

He looked to what she was talking about, and saw Taylor giving directions to teenagers who seemed ready to pelt him with the snowballs they had already made.

"Maybe this'll become another annual thing. Won't that be fun?" Lorelai's eyes sparkled as she teased her husband.

He grunted. "Oh yeah, great, just what I need: another day where I'll have to close down early and lose business."

"You know, I never really got to do this stuff with Rory when she was little and appreciated everything. We didn't start going to festivals until we bought the house, and by then she was older and didn't care as much about the magic of it all." Lorelai sighed, and turned her head so she was looking at Luke. "Thank you for giving me a second chance to do this stuff."

Luke shrugged. "Thank you for giving me a chance at all to do this stuff with you. I don't think there's anyone else in the world I would rather have a kid with."

Grinning, Lorelai kissed him. "You are _so_ earning big points for saying that."

**XXX**


	3. Month Three: You're Back Again

**Disclaimer**: Gilmore Girls is owned by Amy Sherman-Palladino, Warner Bros., and all those other rich, smart people.

**A/N**: The _italicized_ words in the second scene are flashback-dialogue.

**XXX**

Luke woke abruptly from the oddest dream. Lorelai had been in a crazy mood and had yelled at him, and then he had been forced to sleep on the couch, while all the other fathers in Stars Hollow warned him to tread lightly around her...

_Oh_.

He looked at his surroundings, realizing he _was_ on the couch, Lorelai _had_ gotten mad at him, and all the other fathers _hadn't_ been trying to freak him out. His back felt horrible.

"Good morning!" Lorelai chirped as she entered the living room from the kitchen. "Finally, you're getting up. It's like, eight, and I know you were gonna have Lane open today, but that's still sleeping late for you."

Luke blinked a few times, taking in her good mood. She was _definitely _singing a different tune today than last night. His neck cracked as he sat up. "Uh, yeah."

She looked sympathetic. "Sorry, the couch must've been uncomfortable. You know it wasn't me, it was Chloe."

"Who's Chloe?" Luke was confused, and not too happy.

"Oh, you know, I'm just trying out different names. How 'bout Chloe for a girl?"

"No."

"Fine. Oooh, Georgette?"

"No."

Luke began walking towards the kitchen as Lorelai trailed behind him.

"Lorelai!" she shouted.

He shook his head. "You already used that once. Remember Rory? Your twenty-two-year-old daughter?"

She shrugged and munched on a Pringle. "These would taste good with cream cheese," she said thoughtfully.

Scrunching his face at the thought, Luke poured himself some milk. "Really? That sounds kind of..." He trailed off from the look on her face that said clearly, 'You finish that sentence, you die.'

"I like the name Lily." She said it quietly, almost so Luke couldn't hear it. Almost.

His eyebrows rose. "Lily? Like my mother?"

Lorelai nodded. "I think it'd be a good name. Lily Emily, after her grandmothers. Or William Richard, after his grandfathers." She sighed and softened. "I thought of the idea this morning. What do you think?"

"I like them." He felt touched that she had decided to put his parents' name's first.

"Good," Lorelai agreed. She stood and grabbed her purse. "I'm gonna head to the Inn, you know, before the next wave of morning sickness hits. How embarrassing would it be to be caught throwing up in our yard?" She smirked and pecked him on the lips, but took Luke's hand before she left.

"I'm really glad you like the names," she said honestly, and then left.

Luke was once again hit by how lucky he was to marry her.

**XXX**

Luke was surprised when he stepped outside. The February morning was actually a bit warm, at least enough so that he didn't need to wear his jacket as he walked over to the diner.

He opened the door and the bell jingled, which made Lane look up from behind the counter. She grinned at him. Luke still couldn't believe how grown up she was, as he had watched her age along with Rory.

Lane had been working for him since the day he had hired her three years ago, and had been the best worker he could ask for. He knew that even though her band was rising in success, she still needed another way to make some cash, and he was happy to pay her every week. Though she and her mother had made up long ago, Lane had insisted that she keep living with Zach and Brian, and somehow had gotten Mrs. Kim to understand her need for an independent life. How she did it was still a mystery to all, however.

"Hey, Luke," she said casually. Too casually for his taste. The diner was pretty empty, since it was in between the morning and lunchtime rushes, so she and Cesar seemed pretty idle.

"Hey, how's it going this morning?" He grabbed his apron from under the counter and stood beside her.

"Pretty good. There wasn't a big crowd this morning; I guess they've all gone away for vacation."

Luke remembered that the schools had a week-long vacation that had begun yesterday afternoon, once they all had exited the school. He wondered if his child would go to the Stars Hollow public schools or Chilton, then decided he'd debate that another day. Valentine's Day was only four days away, so instead he briefly considered what he'd do for Lorelai. More importantly, what he'd get her that wouldn't send her into a crying fit. He already knew part of his plan, though.

Lane still seemed uneasy, as Luke had picked up on when he had walked in. "Is something wrong, Lane?" he asked.

Taking a deep breath, Lane drew up her hands, as if surrendering. "Alright, don't get mad at _me_ or anything, but if you go upstairs right now, you're going to find something you won't like."

"What are you talking about?" Luke wasn't following.

"I sent him upstairs to wait in your old apartment. I figured you wouldn't want him just showing up at your house unexpected."

Now getting annoyed, Luke looked at the curtain that hid the stairs leading to the second story. "What the hell are you talking about? Who's..." Then he realized the only person she could mean.

Noticing his sudden epiphany, Lane took a step back. "I'll stay a little longer."

"Good idea," Luke said as he descended the stairs slowly, wondering if it was possible. He hadn't heard from him in since the wedding, and they hadn't left things on the best of conditions.

Yet when he opened the door that still said "William's Hardware" and saw the scene before him, he knew it was _very_ possible.

"What are you doing here, Jess?"

Jess stood slowly from his sitting position in the beat-up chair and smirked that annoying smirk. "What? Not happy to see me, Uncle Luke?"

Shutting the door with a slight slam, Luke took a few steps closer to his nephew. "I thought you told me you never wanted to see me again, or something to that effect."

"Yeah, well, I lied." Jess sat back down.

"Jess...," Luke said, exasperated. "Why're you here?"

As he marked a page in the book he had been reading and set it down, Jess seemed to become nervous. He looked back up at his uncle. "I just...came."

"Why?" Luke almost pleaded, wanting to know why he was here after the things they had said to each other.

"I came to say sorry, okay? I'm sorry for what I said after your wedding, and all the things I've said in the past that hurt you. I shouldn't have left so quickly when you were just pointing out the obvious, and then trying to apologize for it." That wasn't what Luke had expected him to say.

Jess had not only come to Luke and Lorelai's wedding at the Dragonfly, but had even partook in some of the jokes and stories about the couple; before they were together, after they were together, and all things he had witnessed during his time living in Stars Hollow. But as the reception was breaking up and people were starting to depart, Luke had decided to get some fresh air away from the party, and had come upon Jess lighting up a cigarette.

'_What are you doing?_' he had asked, mentioning that he thought his nephew had quit.

Jess had shrugged and said that '_things had changed_'.

Luke didn't accept this, and told him that he was going to die from lung cancer. The young man had told him that it was '_none of his business, and that things had been stressful lately_'.

Then Luke had hit a nerve; he had asked if Jess had been fired from his book editing job. Giving in, Jess had told his uncle that he had lost the job.

'_Are you happy now?_' he had said bitterly. '_Just like you predicted. You said that I was never gonna keep a job, and you were right, so 'yay' for you_.'

'_No, I'm not happy_,' Luke had replied. '_I want you to do well in life. And you can start by not smoking this_.' He had then taken the cigarette right out of Jess' mouth and squished it on the ground.

Jess had been livid. '_Just because you finally have the perfect life: the great job, the friendly town, and the amazing wife that you've loved for years, doesn't mean you can just swoop in whenever you want and tell me what to do. I'm not part of that perfect picture_.'

Sighing, Luke had put a hand on his shoulder, but Jess had shrugged it away. '_You are in the picture_.'

Laughing without meaning it, his nephew shook his head. '_Please. I couldn't make it work in New York, or here, or California, or in Boston. I'm a failure, and it'd be just peachy if you could leave me alone. I don't need any of The Great Luke Danes' sympathy_.'

Not believing this, Luke had become angry. '_It's always one step forward, two steps back with you!_' he had exclaimed. '_After your mom's wedding, I thought we were good, then you got the job in Boston and we were great. And now you've lost that, and decided to mess us up too?_'

'_Thanks for the pep talk_. _I'll send you a postcard_.' Jess had started walking away.

'_Jess! You're never gonna get anywhere if you don't learn how to pick up the pieces after things fall apart!_'

'_Get the hell away from me! Just stop! You don't understand anything about me, so don't talk like you do! Everything in your life has always been easy!_'

'_Hardly_,' Luke had growled. '_I worked hard for everything I have today.'_

'_Yeah, and marrying Lorelai was just the last thing, huh? Now you can run for freakin' mayor._'

This had sent Luke through the roof. '_Don't mention her in this_,' he had warned. '_This is just you being stupid, as usual!_'

'_Well let me not intrude anymore, and get the hell out of your way! I've always been that one smudge mark in your perfect window, huh? Well you can wipe it clean now! I'm out_,' Jess had said.

'_Jess...I'm sorry, I didn't mean..._' But it was too late, Jess had stormed off.

And now here the man was, sitting in Luke's old apartment, admitting his mistakes, and trying to fix his relationship with his uncle.

"Well, I'm uh, sorry too. There was a lot of stuff going on, and I didn't really mean...," Luke sighed.

"I know," Jess said. "Oh, and sorry for using the word 'perfect' _way_ too much that day."

Leaning against the wall, Luke folded his arms over his chest. "So what brought on this sudden need to mend things between us?"

"I've just been thinking," his nephew replied openly. "After our fight, I registered to take some classes back in Massachussetts at a community college, and now I'm working on a book. I've got a job at this small publisher's company. I wanted to prove you wrong; I wanted to prove that I could pick up the pieces. So I did, and now here I am."

Luke had to admit something. "You've really grown up, Jess."

Waving a hand, Jess shrugged. "I'm twenty-two, it's time I get over myself and start building my life. Like you did."

The two men let those words flow around the room, before Luke couldn't take it anymore. "Alright, we're getting sappy."

"Do you accept my apology? I'll accept yours if you accept mine," Jess said tauntingly.

"Yes."

"Good."

Silence.

"So, how long are you staying?"

"I think I'll head back to Boston tonight."

Luke cleared his throat. "You can stay here...if you want. For a few days."

Giving a real smile that Luke hadn't witnessed in years, Jess nodded. "That'd be great."

"You wanna eat something? Downstairs?" Luke didn't know why he felt so fatherly towards this young man, but he didn't mind it that much. He'd always known Jess would get his act together at some point.

"Sure. But I should warn you, I'm not paying. Publisher house workpay sucks."

**XXX**

"So what's the latest gossip in Stars Hollow?" Jess asked mockingly half an hour later as he chewed some fries at the counter.

"Well, the Lowe's wanted to put in a pool, but first they had to ask the everyone at the town meeting if it was okay. Then Taylor told them they'd have to put the fence _all_ around the house, but they didn't want to pay the extra if they could just have it going around the perimeter of their backyard. It's _big_ scandal." Luke leaned forward on the counter beside Jess, looking at the nearly-empty diner.

"And how 'bout those crazy Gilmore girls? Is Rory still dating that Greg guy?" Jess and Rory had finally put their past behind them when he had shown up for the wedding.

"Yeah. He's a good kid. He's a reviewer for books; he likes them a lot." Luke turned and began absently wiping down the coffee machine.

"Anyone who dates Rory Gilmore has to like books."

The bell jingled, signaling Luke to look over from his work and conversation to see who was entering.

"Lorelai!" he exclaimed, as he remembered he'd forgotten to call her and warn her Jess was here and that they had made up. She had been even more enraged with him than normal after Luke had mentioned the argument between the two.

"Hello darling man. Wonderful husband. Father of my child. Feed me," Lorelai announced, too preoccupied with placing her cell phone back in her purse to notice Jess spin around in his seat.

"Father of-what? You're Rory's dad?" Jess looked back at Luke.

Lorelai's head rose so slowly it was almost comical. Luke chuckled nervously.

"No, Jess, uh, didn't I mention? Lorelai and I are having a baby."

Jess nodded. "Yeah, failed to mention that."

Slowly walking to the counter, Lorelai kept her eyes trailed on Jess. "You're back again," she said shortly.

"Yeah," he replied easily.

"Lorelai," Luke cut in. "Jess came back to apologize and straighten things out. He's doing well now."

As if not believing him, she glanced at Jess. He shrugged in confirmation. "I even have a girlfriend now, so don't worry about me going after your daughter." Luke smacked him on the arm.

"Well...great," Lorelai said, sounding strained.

Pleading with his eyes for her to be nice, Luke set a mug down on the counter. "Decaf?"

She sat. "If I must."

Jess was still looking between them. "So. Having a baby. That's news."

Lorelai gripped her cup. "I'm surprised your mom didn't tell you."

"I haven't really been reachable until lately."

"Finally decided to join Real Life again, instead of sitting by yourself in Jess World?" Lorelai smirked.

"You haven't changed, Lorelai. Pity," Jess smirked back.

"Right back 'atcha, kid."

Luke had had enough. "Great, so, you're both the same, awesome. Lorelai, can I talk to you a minute?" He nodded towards the storage room, and she followed him in.

"You know, we don't have to hide it anymore. Everyone knows we're married. If we wanna do it in the storage room, then screw them!" She grinned.

Luke sighed. "About Jess..."

"Ah, yes, my favorite part of the day so far."

"He's gonna be staying for a few days."

"I'm thrilled. Maybe he and I can go shopping together and bond."

"I know you've never really liked Jess, but we've been talking, and things have been working out for him in Boston. I just wanna spend some time with him, so we don't keep having these long periods of time where we aren't speaking."

Lorelai seemed to consider. "Fine." Luke smiled. "So," she continued. "Are we _not_ doing it in the storage room, because I'm kind of hungry..."

The two went back into the main dining area. Jess was still sitting in the same seat, however now he had a book.

"You got that book quick. You really read a lot," Luke commented.

"You have the most amazing observation skills," Jess said. He turned to Lorelai. "He's a keeper, this one."

"Well, got no choice now." Lorelai patted her stomach. Luke just rolled his eyes.

**XXX**

"You're moving?!" Luke heard Lorelai yell into the phone in the kitchen while he went through the newspaper.

She entered, still on the phone. "Rory is moving in with Greg. My baby is moving in with a _guy_." She listened to what Rory was saying. "Yes, I know _I_ did, and I'm not saying it's wrong. Are you gonna get married?" Pause. "What do you mean I sound like my mother?"

Luke chuckled. Lorelai glared.

"Yeah, well, maybe I will...Fine," she groaned. "Yup, you too, bye."

"So Rory's moving in with Greg?" Luke wondered what this meant.

Lorelai sighed loudly. "Yes. And she's given us permission to give Lily/William her room, which is good, because the little guest room upstairs definitely isn't large enough for the baby, let alone his/her stuff. It's like an over-sized closet."

"Wouldn't it be easier to just call it 'It' or 'Baby' or even 'Kid' right now, instead of using all those slashes?" Luke regretted saying that after he saw Lorelai's horrified expression.

"Luke," she said slowly. "We should be using his/her real name instead of 'It' or 'Baby' or 'Kid'. We'll get used to saying the names, and if she/he can hear, then he/she..." She trailed off, the glared at him. "You know what, it _is_ hard to keep saying 'he slash she'."

"Thank you," Luke said, and went back to skimming the paper, even though there was never anything of interest inside, unless you were the type of person who thought water pressure was fascinating.

Lorelai leaned across the back of the couch so her head was beside Luke's. She stared at him. Finally, he caved. "What?"

"What're we doing for Valentine's Day? I mean, I'm pregnant. It's not like we can go bar-hopping as planned. Now we have to find something boringly romantic to do that won't make me want to hurl, and it's tomorrow. Any ideas?"

Pondering for a moment, Luke shrugged. He knew exactly what was going to happen tomorrow. "Just be home by 5:30, and make sure you're wearing something you'd wanna go outside in."

"Darn, there goes wearing sweats all day. Is it a surprise?"

"Sort of. It's something you'll hopefully appreciate."

Lorelai looked at him, wanting more information. Luke just began reading the article about toothpaste. "You'll see."

"Why isn't Jess going back to Boston for Valentine's Day? I thought he had a girlfriend."

"I dunno."

Sitting beside him, Lorelai looked at the mantle, which was holding an assortment of pictures, some older and some newer. "I can't believe how grown up Rory is. It seems like just yesterday we were moving in here. And she's graduating from _college_ in May."

"She's an adult now," Luke said almost wistfully. "She's beginning her own life."

"Yeah," Lorelai said sadly. Luke took her hand and she smiled gratefully at him. "At least we're going to have a new little person to focus on."

**XXX**

"If I trip and fall down these steps and die, it's going to be all your fault, mister."

Luke was leading Lorelai up the stairs into his old apartment at 6 o'clock on Valentine's Day. He had instructed her to close her eyes.

"You'll be fine. Look, we're already at the top." He opened the door. "Okay, open your eyes."

She did so. Luke smiled slightly as they both looked at the crib, changing table and bookshelf positioned in the middle of the room.

"I made them, with some help from some of the guys. I just thought, instead of spending money on buying a generic plastic crib, it'd be better if our child was in a homemade one. And the bookshelf I got from Kim's Antiques, and I just fixed it up. And the changing table used to be a chest." Luke was proud of himself for his work.

"A chest?" Lorelai asked, her eyes wide as she slid a hand across the smooth wood of the crib. Her eyes filled with tears.

"You like them?"

She turned to him. "I love them." Before he could say anything else, his wife nearly tackled him with a hug. "That was so thoughtful of you. I just can't believe...they're so nice." Lorelai let go and went back to the furniture, Luke trailing behind her. "This is just...," she took a deep breath. "When Rory was born my parents insisted on getting expensive custom-made things that seemed more for look than comfort. But when we left...she never got something as nice as these." She turned back to him once again, and put her arms around his shoulders. "You're too good."

Blushing a bit, Luke wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're the best," he countered. Lorelai rolled her eyes at their mushy talk and then kissed him fiercely.

Cursing the need for air to keep functioning, they pulled apart. "Let's head out to dinner," Lorelai said, breathless.

"After we clear out Rory's room I'll bring this stuff home."

The couple left, and Lorelai grabbed Luke's hand as they went down the stairs. As he pulled the curtain back, however, Luke noticed a large group of people running around frantically outside, lights being strung up and food being set out. It reminded him a bit of the party that had been thrown for Max and Lorelai's engagement.

Not wanting to think about _that_, he and Lorelai went to the window for a closer look. "That better not be another damn festival. They should only be allowed to add one new one each year! If it's another one, I swear I'm gonna kill Taylor. Doesn't the town celebrate enough?"

During his short rant, he had dragged Lorelai outside the diner. When he spotted Taylor, Luke let go of her hand. "Taylor! What the hell is going on?"

He knew he was being a bit dramatic, but didn't feel like calming down.

Taylor seemed as if he were caught stealing something. "Oh! Luke and Lorelai! Uh..." He looked around at the others, who had stopped what they were doing.

Lorelai gasped. "Are those _rattle_-shaped lights?"

"No! Well..." Taylor was flustered.

"Oh, forget it honey, they were gonna find out in a minute anyway," Miss Patty said, patting Taylor on the shoulder.

Sookie and Rory approached with big smiles, Rory's boyfriend Greg trailing behind. The bespectacled man was holding a wrapped gift. Luke finally noticed that the other townspeople were also carrying gifts.

"Happy Baby Party!" Sookie announced loudly, and the others clapped.

Lorelai was shocked. "Wha...what?"

Rory grabbed her mother by the arm. "Well, everyone in town was so excited about the baby, that they wanted to throw a congratulations party for you and Luke. Think of it as a baby shower with guys. _And_ half the town."

"How did you guys plan this?" Lorelai was still staring at her surroundings in awe.

"Me and Sookie started talking about it, and then we called Babette and Miss Patty, and before we knew it, it was a big party."

Luke was beginning to get over the surprise of all this. "But it's Valentine's Day."

Sookie and Jackson handed them both rattle-shaped cookies as they passed by people who were shouting congratulations. "We all decided that this was the perfect way to spend the holiday. Plus, it's still early." She smiled widely and looked between Lorelai and Luke.

"And I don't have classes tomorrow and Friday, so me and Greg can stay for the weekend." Rory linked arms with Lorelai.

"Surprised?" Jess asked as he sauntered over, eating some cake.

"Very," the expecting couple said at the same time.

**XXX**


	4. Before Month Four

**Disclaimer**: Gilmore Girls is owned by Amy Sherman-Palladino, Warner Bros., and all those other rich, smart people.

**A/N**: Still in the month of February. This chapter is kind of pointless, but I did it anyway.

**XXX**

Luke gripped the wooden bed frame, and looked across it to Greg. "Alright, on three. One...two...three."

The two men lifted the frame and began carrying it out of Rory's old room. It was already almost completely bare; the family had spent most of the four days Rory and Greg were in Stars Hollow going through her room and moving things out for the new baby.

"Oh, look at our strong men, doing manly work, while us womenfolk sit and make clothes. Just like the pilgrims intended it," Lorelai said teasingly as the guys went past mother and daughter, who were each knitting a sock.

Rory rolled her eyes. "So much for advancement in the world." She watched sadly as Luke and Greg set her bed frame on the porch.

Luke wiped his hands on his jeans as he walked back inside. "Well, that's the last of it. Wanna take a last look before we move in the crib and stuff?"

Nodding and standing, Rory set down her half-finished baby sock and disappeared into her bedroom. Lorelai watched her daughter intently. Luke took the seat Rory had vacated.

"Greg is just taking the frame apart, and then he's gonna stick it in the truck with the rest of the stuff." He noticed the tears that were threatening to fall from his wife's eyes, an occurrence which had been happening a lot lately. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Lorelai laughed at herself and set down her knitting. "Oh, it's just...when did she become an independent adult? I feel like I missed that whole transition."

Luke didn't want to mention it, but it was the obvious answer. "I'm guessing it was her sophomore year of college." During that year, after the Dean fiasco, Rory had really matured. Luke had once thought that she was the most grown up kid he knew, but after that mess, he'd realized that she was another young adult who wasn't making the adjustments of life too easily.

"I guess you're right," Lorelai said softly.

Rory exited her bedroom and walked over to her mother and step-father as Greg came back inside. "Alright, everything's clear. Me and Greg are gonna take off, 'cause I have this test tomorrow I really need to pass."

Lorelai stood and enveloped her daughter. "Of course you're gonna pass," she said as she kissed the top of Rory's head.

"Bye, Luke," she said and gave him a quick hug. "Take care of this one," she pointed to Lorelai.

"I will. Have a safe drive." He shook Greg's hand. "See you soon, Greg."

"Bye." Lorelai nodded to the young man.

Waving one last time, Rory and Greg left the house. Luke heard the car start and drive away. He put an arm around Lorelai.

"Now we gotta start thinking of how to decorate that room," he said softly, trying to take her attention away from Rory's leave.

**XXX**

"Auuuuuugh!" Lorelai yelled as she entered the house. Luke, who was painting the walls in the baby's room, poked his head out of the doorway.

"Something wrong?" He asked, almost not wanting the answer.

Lorelai sniffed a few times, then made a face. "Ugh, paint fumes." She set down her purse. "Well, since Rory can't make it, my _mother_ has somehow roped us into going to a dinner party at their house on Friday night."

Luke fully stepped out of the room and into the kitchen. He watched as his wife rummaged through the refrigerator. "How?"

"Oh, she thought it'd be nice for us to socialize with some of their friends, and since she told them that I was pregnant, everyone was just _so_ excited about seeing us that now we have no choice but to go." She slammed the fridge door shut and turned to him. "Luke," she whined. "I don't _wanna_ go."

Luke had to admit, he wasn't exactly looking forward to this either, but far be it for him to do something against Emily Gilmore's wishes. "You're not alone, I'll be there. And, hey, if we get really tired of being there, you can just say you're tired and we have to leave, or you feel sick and want to go home or something."

"Ah, use the pregnancy as an excuse to get out of there. Smart man, I knew I married you for a reason." Lorelai kissed him lightly, then peered into the empty room. "I really like this light blue color we picked out. It's very unisex." She chuckled to herself.

Raising an eyebrow, Luke looked at her. "What's funny?"

"The word 'unisex'."

"Sorry I asked." He walked back into the room and began painting again.

**XXX**

He had been going to social events hosted by the Gilmore's for years, and yet still, every time Luke felt a bit nervous. He wasn't one of their rich, purebred types. He had no ties to any of these wealthy families at all. Well, except that he was Lorelai Gilmore's husband. But otherwise, he felt out-of-place.

So stepping into the foyer of the Gilmore mansion with Lorelai, Luke was hit once again with how much he wished he were just wearing his flannel, instead of these stuffy clothes. Hell, he'd rather be wearing that itchy wool sweater Lorelai had gotten him a few weeks ago.

Emily rushed ahead of the two into the living room, where Luke spied three other couples and Richard. "Lorelai and Luke are here," she said happily.

Luke didn't remember the exact moment when Emily Gilmore had finally accepted that he was going to be part of their life. Once she did, however, she had taken some time and gotten to know him, and he thought she may even like him a bit. She'd told him early on in his relationship with Lorelai that it was obvious they had liked each other for a long time, and she was happy he was taking such good care of her daughter and granddaughter. That was the first real compliment he'd ever gotten from Lorelai's mother.

Just as they were entering the room, he felt himself being pushed aside by the three other women who were trying to reach his wife.

"Oh, Lorelai, it's so wonderful about your pregnancy!" One of them said.

"I didn't even know you were married!" Another added.

"Does Christopher know?" The third tried to sound sympathetic, but was coming across as nosy. Luke noted that this one looked about their age.

Lorelai blinked, overwhelmed, then plastered a smile on her face. "Yes, he does know," she said as brightly as possible. Emily looked on, obviously pleased.

"Emily, we're going to head into my study for a moment. Business talk and the like," Richard informed his wife, and he and the three other men departed into another room. Luke realized he was the only man left.

The blonde who didn't know who he was walked over to him and shook his hand. "So you're Luke Danes. Pleasure to meet you. I'm Laura Ploust. Lorelai and my daughter go way back."

Having never heard any talk of someone with the last name 'Ploust' from Lorelai, Luke just nodded politely. "Yup, I'm Luke. Good to meet you too."

Emily was getting drinks, and Lorelai already looked ready to choke the women she was talking to. Luke approached.

"Luke!" His wife shouted loudly over the other's talking. She turned to the redhead. "Cassie, this is my husband Luke. Luke, this is my old friend Cassie from school." She said 'old friend' tightly through her teeth.

Cassie sized him up. "Well, aren't you a good man, to make an honest women of our Lorelai. Lord knows Chris never could."

Luke chuckled nervously. Lorelai was standing a bit behind them, and at those words her eyes widened and she was getting ready to throw her water on the other women. Luke subtly shook his head not to.

"I still remember those two from junior high. We were a close-knit group." Still behind her, Lorelai was shaking her head as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "So, are you from Stripes Burrow, too?"

For a minute Luke had no idea what she was talking about. "Uh, you mean Stars Hollow?"

"Sure," Cassie giggled.

"Uh, yeah. Lived there my whole life."

Lorelai rejoined them as Cassie asked, "How long have you two known each other?"

Luke shrugged. "Uh, I met them when Rory was a baby, but we didn't really talk until I opened my diner."

"You have a diner?" Mrs. Ploust asked.

"Yes, he does, and let me tell you, he makes the _best_ coffee," Lorelai said, grinning at Luke. "If it hadn't been for his coffee, I don't think we'd even be friends now."

"Lorelai," her mother said sharply. "You shouldn't be drinking coffee while you're pregnant."

"Uh, I'm not, mom. I'm just saying."

"That poor child will end up with your horrible addiction to the stuff. It's too bad that couldn't be avoided with Rory."

"Oh, how is Rory? I haven't seen her since she was fifteen," the women whose name Luke still didn't know asked.

Lorelai nodded. "She's great."

Emily cut in, always wanting to talk up her granddaughter. "Rory is graduating from Yale this year. She wants to work in journalism."

"That's lovely," Cassie said.

Lorelai took Luke by the elbow as the four other men came back in and joined their wives. She directed him to a corner.

"Is it too soon for that sudden wave of nausea to hit?" She whispered.

"As much as I wanna get out of here, I don't think we can go before dinner. That's too obvious."

Lorelai sighed loudly at Luke's logic. Then she smirked. "Did Cassie really call our town 'Stripes Burrow'?"

"Yeah."

"Huh," she said. "It has a nice ring. Maybe we should ask Taylor at the next meeting if they could change the name."

"Lorelai, Luke," Emily called. "Let's talk more about the baby."

As they walked over, Lorelai hissed, "I never thought my mother would be this excited by me being pregnant." Luke had to agree; he hadn't either. "Time check?" she asked.

"7:43."

_Time to put on the act_, Luke thought as they came upon the others.

**XXX**


	5. Month Four: Goodbye

**Disclaimer**: Gilmore Girls is owned by Amy Sherman-Palladino, Warner Bros., and all those other rich, smart people.

**A/N**: Time for a bit of drama, no?

**XXX**

"Lorelai! How many times have I told you not to come back here?" Luke said roughly from his position on the floor.

If he hadn't been in pain and felt embarrassed beyond words, the scene would have been something to laugh at. Luke was sprawled out in front of the counter, a plate broken beside him, a drink spilled near his head, and food all over the place. Lorelai was staring open-mouthed from her spot behind the counter.

Luke had been coming out of the kitchen backwards (he had been yelling at Cesar about the fries being burnt). The next thing he knew, he had turned and bumped into his wife _and_ slipped on something that had spilled on the floor, which sent him tumbling over the counter and onto the floor.

Kirk jumped up from his seat and offered a hand to Luke. He took it and stood. Lorelai was mouthing soundlessly like a fish out of water.

"Luke, I'm so sorry...I had no idea you...and the thing on the floor...and you were...," she rambled, not completing any one thought, which wasn't entirely uncommon for her anyway. Luke could tell she was also trying to hold back laughter.

"It's fine," he said tiredly. "I just gotta grab something to clean this up with."

He headed into the storage room, looking for the broom and mop. It was hard to find them; they were behind his newest crate of pickles.

So after nearly five minutes of searching, Luke came back out into the quiet diner. His eyes immediately found his wife, who had her cell phone up to her ear, and with each passing second was becoming more and more depressed.

Luke timidly approached her, and as she hung up the phone, she said in a somber voice, "That was my mother. My father is in the hospital." She suddenly began laughing quietly, tears streaming down her face. "Haven't we already done this? I get a horrible message that my dad is in the hospital while I'm in the diner?"

He didn't know what to say. So, he did what all good husbands should do. He hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head. "Let's go," he said quietly. Cesar had come out of the kitchen. Luke turned to him. "Can you call Lane and see if she can come in earlier? We've gotta go." Cesar nodded.

As they left, he could already see the gossip spreading throughout the diner, and soon it would reach the town. He didn't care at that moment, though. All he knew was that Richard Gilmore was in the hospital again, and this time he was _family_.

**XXX**

"Mom!" Lorelai shouted as she and Luke ran down the hallway. He was having major déjà vu.

"Lorelai!" her mother said, relieved. Lorelai hugged Emily tightly. When they broke apart, Luke nodded to his mother-in-law.

"How is he? What happened?" Lorelai was frantic. "You don't want to keep things from a pregnant woman!" she yelled when she received no answers.

Emily took a deep breath, holding back tears. "It doesn't look good. He had a heart attack of some sort, much worse than his last condition. We were just at home, discussing the Gorst's party we were going to attend Satuday...They don't think he's..." She choked up. Lorelai pulled her mother into another hug, fearing the worst.

Luke didn't know what to say. He had lost both his parents, but earlier on in life, and he had gotten along well with both of them.

"Do you need me to call Rory?" he asked, trying to be helpful.

Lorelai looked stricken. "Rory! I forgot to call her, oh, she's going to be so upset..."

Luke could see that neither women seemed capable of using a phone right now, so he offered once more. "I'll call her."

Looking grateful, Lorelai hugged him closely as Emily began demanding attention from a passing doctor.

After letting go and taking his wife's cell phone (he had never really needed one, thus didn't buy one), Luke walked down the hall and out an exit. Outside it was warm, but not hot. It was a perfect spring evening. _Funny how bad things happen on nice days_, he thought bitterly. Both his parents had died on sunny days; his mother on a Saturday morning, his father on a Friday afternoon.

A bit shaky, Luke punched the little numbers that made up Rory's cell phone number. It rang twice before she picked up.

"Mom?" she said. Luke suddenly felt horrible for having to be the one that had to tell her.

"Hey, Rory, it's Luke," he replied.

She must've detected the nervousness in his voice. "Is something wrong? Is it mom? Something with the baby?"

"No, but, uh, Rory, you're grandfather's in the hospital."

"What?" Luke could hear her drop the pen she must have been using for a paper.

"He had some sort of heart attack, and..." he took a deep breath. "It's pretty bad, Rory."

"Okay, um," she sounded distressed. "Alright, I'll be there as soon as possible. Thanks, Luke."

"No problem, Rory."

He hung up and went back inside. Finding Lorelai and Emily hadn't been hard; the elder Gilmore was pacing up and down the hallway, her daughter trying to calm her from the sidelines.

"Mom, please, sit down. All you're pacing is gonna make me sick," Lorelai said faintly.

"Rory's gonna be here as soon as she can," Luke announced as he took a seat in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs.

Lorelai sat beside him, and her hand found his immediately. Luke rubbed his thumb on the top of her hand soothingly. Emily had spotted another nurse and had gone after her.

"This is so screwed up," Lorelai whispered. "I mean, I thought he was okay after last time. And now here we are..." She sniffled.

Luke wanted to assure her that everything was going to be fine, but he couldn't; not after what Emily had said. He settled for, "Let's just not think about it, okay?"

She nodded slowly. Her mother trudged back over to them, and collapsed into one of the chairs, covering her face with her hands.

**XXX**

"Luke?"

He felt someone poking him, and opened his eyes slowly, groggy from the short nap he had taken. Rory's face appeared before him, looking confused and desperate. He looked to the chair beside his where Lorelai had also fallen asleep.

Luke stood slowly, and the moment he was fully up, Rory grabbed him around the middle. "Is he okay? Has anything changed? There was traffic, and Greg was working late, and then I missed the exit..."

Patting her back, Luke sighed. "I really don't know."

Rory looked around. "Where's Grandma?"

Realizing she wasn't there, Luke also scanned the waiting area for his mother-in-law. "She was here before I fell asleep. She must've...gone for a walk, or something."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, however, Emily appeared, coming out from behind the double-doors where they had most likely wheeled Richard to a few hours ago. She was walking with a doctor, who had his hand on her shoulder. Luke's stomach dropped when he noticed that she was sobbing.

Emily reached them, and when she looked up, he knew what had happened. Rory obviously did, too, for she latched onto Luke for support once again.

"No." The young woman's voice was muffled as she said it into his shirt.

At this point Lorelai had awoken from the commotion in front of her. She took one glance at her three family members before the tears began came.

She stood and hugged her mother, both crying on each other's shoulders. Rory was still holding on to Luke as if her life depended on it.

He really didn't know what to do. It was different from when his mother and then his father had died. Luke had been ten when Lily had passed, and twenty-one when William's life had ended. He had barely started living by the time both his parents were gone. Yet for Lorelai, her father was deceased at an older age, but she still felt like she had never done well in his eyes, even after she and Rory had been pulled back into Emily and Richard's lives. Luke had never told his wife that before their wedding, her father had said how proud he was of his daughter for making her life so colorful and amazing.

Luke had been fond of Richard Gilmore. He hadn't really gotten to know him until a few months after he and Lorelai had been dating, when her parents had began counseling. The elder man had asked him into his study, and the two had had an interesting conversation about his intentions, and Luke had learned how much Richard loved his wife, daughter, and granddaughter just by the way he had spoken of his family.

Lorelai had been growing closer to her father over the past three years; they had finally come to a mutual understanding of things. And now...

Rory had let go of Luke, and was now hugging her grandmother. He closed the gap between he and Lorelai, and she fastened on to him with all her might.

"It's not fair," she whimpered. "We were just getting to know each other again."

"I know," Luke said softly, cupping her head in his hand.

Lorelai slumped against her husband. "Now he'll never get to meet his second grandchild."

**XXX**

Luke hadn't been to a funeral since his Uncle Louie had died, and that time, it had only been a few people at the service and burial. It was different from his father's, where the whole town came. Since nobody had ever really liked Louie, including himself, he hadn't felt so lost.

Richard Gilmore's funeral wasn't like that. There were more people than Luke could even estimate. There were businessmen, family, extended family, his friends, and then some Stars Hollow townspeople who had met the older man, and had come to show support for the Gilmore's.

Lorelai hadn't been doing well. Richard's death, mixed in with her pregnancy hormones, had made her even more sensitive than usual. Though she still made wisecracks, Luke could tell she was hurting. She'd broken down a few times, saying that she never got the chance to make up for all those years she and her father had missed. Having had much practice by now with crying women, specifically crying Lorelai, Luke had held her close until the tears subsided.

Rory had taken the week of the wake and funeral off from school, saying that one of her classmates was going to take notes for her. She went along, regretting that she hadn't had more time with her grandfather. Greg had come as soon as he had heard, and had been helping out as best he could. Luke had given the most fatherly hug he could muster to his step-daughter.

Emily was the one person Luke was having a hard time of deciphering. She went about planning as if it were another function, and yet three days after Richard had passed, Luke had driven to the large mansion to bring over some food. He had found his mother-in-law crying softly in her husband's study, so he had just left the food with the maid. Emily didn't cry in public.

Christopher, Sherry and their daughter had shown up. They hadn't stayed long- both adults had to return to work- but Lorelai had told Luke that she and Chris had had a nice talk, both reminiscing about her father.

And now here they were, a week after Richard had been buried. Luke glanced over at his wife, who was twirling a stray piece of string from the blanket she had thrown over herself. He moved closer and took her hand, ceasing the twirling. She smiled gratefully at him.

"I hope Rory's okay," Lorelai said quietly.

"Greg is there with her, she'll be fine," Luke assured. Rory had just officially moved in with her boyfriend two weeks ago.

Lorelai nodded, then stood slowly and walked down the short hallway to stand in front of Rory's old room, which was now completely painted light blue and housing the furniture Luke had made. She put a hand on her stomach, which was only just starting to bulge a bit.

"Hey, Luke," she said. "Come here."

So he stood up and walked over to her. She grinned and placed his hand on her stomach. He felt...was that...movement? His eyes grew wide. Lorelai nodded slightly.

"Wow," was all he could whisper.

"Yeah," she agreed, gazing at him.

Luke couldn't resist the moment. He bent slightly and kissed her hard, overjoyed at getting to actually feel his child growing inside her. When he pulled back, she was still smiling, and his hand was still on her abdomen.

"It's kicking pretty early." She thought for a moment. "Maybe it'll have your athletic talent," Lorelai said lightly.

"As long as it can throw a ball. I refuse to have a child that can't throw."

"Hey, Rory can't, and she's done well in life."

Considering for only a moment, Luke shrugged. "Still."

**XXX**


	6. Month Five: Surprises Never Cease

**Disclaimer**: Gilmore Girls is owned by Amy Sherman-Palladino, Warner Bros., and all those other rich, smart people.

**A/N**: Guess who's back? Back again?...Alright, that's enough Eminem from me for a lifetime.

Thanks for the reviews.

**XXX**

He traced circles on her bare shoulder while she slept. This was one of Luke's favorite times; when Lorelai was sleeping and he could just watch her. He wondered if she knew how beautiful she was. It wasn't just outer beauty, though. Her personality was part of what made her so attractive; it reflected off everything she did and said.

The couple had gotten back to their normal routines (as normal as they could manage, considering) fairly fast. Though Lorelai had mood swings and complained about 'growing fat' all the time, Luke didn't care. He loved this, and as each passing day went by, he was becoming more and more excited at the prospect of being a father. It was something he'd always dreamed of, though he'd never told anyone that.

Morning sunlight was glaring into the bedroom through their opened window, and Luke looked at the clock beside him. The alarm would be going off in two minutes, letting him know that it was time to start the day. To save Lorelai the trouble of waking up and then falling back asleep, he turned it off and stood, stretching and yawning. He grabbed a t-shirt and headed downstairs to get the paper.

After completing his morning ritual (get the paper, skim the front page, eat something healthy and substantial, shower, change into flannel), Luke left to open the diner. He'd had Cesar, Lane, or his new hire, John, a Stars Hollow High student, open at six every day this past week so he could sleep in a bit and go in at eight. It was a beautiful morning, so he walked, a slight spring in his step.

The spring disappeared, however, when he reached the end of the street that met with the center of town. Luke almost didn't believe his eyes as he spotted the familiar woman sitting in a broken-down car. As he approached and saw her face, it couldn't be denied who she was. He didn't want to be rude, but _really_ didn't want to talk to her. Yet, she was parked with a dead car right across from the diner. Being who he was, he couldn't just walk past her.

Nervousness bubbled up inside him. "Uh, hey, what's the problem?" he asked casually, not wanting to draw much attention.

She looked at him with slight shock and panic. "Luke?"

"Yeah. How've you been, Nicole?"

Luke wondered when life was going to stop surprising him like this. He hadn't spoken to his ex-wife (if you could even call her that) since right before he had signed the divorce papers and sent them in. She had shown up in the diner after closing.

'_Luke?' Nicole called as the bell jingled when she opened the door._

_He was standing behind the counter, and when he heard her voice, he looked up. 'Hey, Nicole.' He said it slowly and quietly._

_She took notice of his mood instantly. 'You, uh, haven't been home, or called, or even answered my calls, the last few days.'_

'_Well, I didn't want to bother you or anything. I know you're a busy person.' Luke kept wiping the same spot on the counter with a wet rag._

_Nicole hadn't moved from her spot in front of the door. 'Listen, uh, maybe we should talk.'_

'_Talk?' he asked sharply. He didn't care that he'd sounded more rough than intended. 'Yeah, let's talk. How's that boyfriend of yours?'_

_She didn't seem to be expecting this. 'Luke,' she pleaded. 'Just listen, please.'_

'_Fine,' he said, setting the rag down and looking at her. 'Explain it to me.'_

'_You and I...we haven't been doing well. You know that, I know that. We both have known for awhile that it hasn't been right.' She took one step closer, then stopped. 'The thing with Drue just...happened,' she finished lamely._

'_So the Sock Man finally has a name,' Luke mumbled._

_Nicole sighed. 'I just...never got a chance to talk to you before it...happened. You had said you were going to stay here that night. And then it...happened, but we were fighting too much and I just couldn't get it out.' She paused. 'How did you find out?'_

'_I wasn't wearing my own socks, for starters,' Luke said, annoyed even at the memory. 'And I watched you two go into the house. And then I got arrested, and embarrassed the hell out of myself by being put in jail, then had to call Lorelai to bail me out.' Nicole seemed to twitch at the mention of Lorelai. He let out a breath. 'I think we should get the divorce.'_

'_I agree,' she said softly. 'Luke...' he looked up. 'I'm so sorry.'_

'_Me too.' _

'_But maybe this way is better. We can both pursue other...things.' He knew she meant people._

'_It's hard to forgive you, Nicole.'_

'_I know. And you never have to. I'm just...regretting a lot of actions.'_

_Luke started scrubbing with the rag again. 'I'll sign and send the papers tomorrow.'_

'_Alright.'_

_She stood there, but Luke couldn't reach her eyes anymore. Finally, though, he looked past her to the door. 'Goodbye, Nicole.'_

'_Bye.' She turned and opened the door halfway, then turned back. 'I really _am_ sorry. Maybe if it had been different, and there hadn't been...things in the way.' He knew she meant Lorelai. 'I can't apologize enough.' _

'_I'll get over it,' Luke said, knowing he was being kinder than most would be in his situation._

'_Goodbye, Luke.' And then Nicole was gone. _

_Luke felt angry and depressed, and yet he couldn't shake the feeling of relief and hope that settled in his stomach after her departure. They only grew when he signed the divorce papers with Kirk as notary and Lorelai by his side at Mailboxes, Etc. the next day._

"I've been good," Nicole said timidly.

"Something wrong with your car?" He was doing his best to be polite.

She looked into the hood of the car, which was propped open. "Yeah, uh, it broke down. Someone's coming to tow it."

Luke nodded, and also glanced into the car's hood, resting both hands on either side of it.

"Oh, you're uh, married?" Nicole was looking at his left hand, where his wedding band glinted in the spring sunlight.

He stood upright again and unconsciously spun the ring around his finger with his other hand. "Uh, yeah." He hoped she wouldn't ask to who.

But she did. "Is it..."

She didn't need to finish. "Yeah."

Luke saw Miss Patty watching them from the doorway of her studio. She seemed to be trying to place who Nicole was.

"That's...good. I always thought there was something between you two. You always clicked." She tried to sound breezy, but Luke could detect an almost jealous tone in her voice.

It looked like Patty figured out who the mystery women was. She began whispering with Babette, who had been walking past the dance studio.

He didn't know how to respond, so Luke just shrugged slightly and nodded. "What brings you to Stars Hollow?" _Neutral topic_, _good_, he thought.

"Oh, Taylor called my firm looking for a lawyer for something small. They sent me, since I had the most experience."

"Yeah, that's, uh, nice."

"Yup." She rocked on her heels, then sighed. "This is weird."

"Little bit," Luke agreed.

"You were probably going to the diner..."

"Oh, yeah, I had someone else open, 'cause...okay, well, I gotta go." He didn't feel like telling her he was not only married, but also having a baby with the woman she had always felt jealous and nervous around.

"Alright. Good to see you, Luke."

"You-"

"Luke!" He turned when he heard someone yell his name. _Damnit, always bad timing._

Lorelai was strolling down the street, and waved to her husband. Nicole began getting antsy. Luke wanted to hide.

"Hey, Lorelai." He called back, and saw Miss Patty and Babette nudging each other and watching the scene. He could almost hear the gossip spreading.

His wife stopped short when she realized who he was standing with, but recovered and kept walking towards them. She nodded to the other woman. "Nicole," she said, surprised.

"Lorelai," Nicole countered, obviously noticing the bump protruding under Lorelai's shirt. "Are you two, uh, expecting?"

_Oh boy_. "Yeah, due at the end of July."

"Well, great, congratulations."

Luke wanted to get out of this awkward situation as quickly as possible. "Okay, I really gotta get to work, uh, so, good seeing you, Nicole."

"Yeah, you too."

"Bye," Lorelai added as she began leaving with Luke. Once they were inside the relatively busy diner, she slammed her purse down on the counter, eyes wide. "What the hell was that about? Why is she here?"

"She's doing some lawyer thing for Taylor," Luke shrugged as he put his apron on.

"Huh, did they ever think that she wasn't the best choice to send to Stars Hollow? I mean, God, she's you're ex-wife! And you two didn't exactly end things on good terms. Do you think she's still with that...guy? But did you notice? She's not married. No ring. Did she know we were married? She might've thought that we were only having a baby together or something. Because I swear, if she's come back just so-"

"Lorelai?"

"What?"

"Take a deep breath."

She did so. Luke shook his head and began pouring coffee to those who needed refills. "It doesn't matter anyways," he said as he returned to the counter. "I'm happily tied down to someone else."

Lorelai smiled. "Aw, that's sweet." She took a sip of her tea and cringed slightly. "So her car is broken down?"

"Yup."

"Is it...weird, for you? To see her?"

Luke thought about it. "I guess. I haven't talked to her since before we got the divorce, but things didn't end _badly_ between us. That whole ordeal actually helped me."

"With what?" Lorelai asked, curious.

"Just...things. Setting things in motion."

And he left it at that, bringing breakfast to the ones who ordered it.

**XXX**

"Everything looks good," Dr. Grace said as she flipped through papers on her clipboard. "Now, I'm not sure if you want to know, but we can tell you the sex of the baby if you'd like." The doctor smiled at them. "I'll give you two a minute to decide," she said as she left.

Luke considered for a moment. If they found out, buying clothes and toys and accessories for the baby would be easier. But he still wanted that hint of surprise, being an old-fashioned type of guy.

He glanced at Lorelai, who was lying in a funny position, her legs in the stirrups. He'd made fun of her once for it, but hadn't after that time, finding it not worth the reprimand he received, which included something along the lines of, 'I want to see you lying there with someone's hand up your vagina'. She looked at him.

"If you want to," Luke said, shrugging.

"What do _you_ want? Because I don't wanna know unless we both agree to it."

"Like I said, it's up to you."

Lorelai thought about it. "How 'bout we wait until it's born. That way it can be a surprise. Oh! We can start a pool, you know, like they do for famous people when they're pregnant, and we can bet on the date and time and weight and gender, and then whoever wins gets to...well, we'll figure out what the winner gets later."

Luke had tuned her out for the most part of that. "Alright. Whatever it is, I'm gonna be happy."

So they informed the doctor that they didn't want to know, and then left. Lorelai was still thinking up things the winner got.

"Maybe we can say they'll be the godparent."

"I thought we already decided on godparents."

"Well, yeah, Sookie and Jackson, but we can just _tell _the winner they're the baby's godparent, when really they aren't."

"Why don't we just give them some candy or something?"

Lorelai gasped. "Did you just say that you'd give someone candy? Have I affected you _that_ much?"

"It isn't affected so much as-"

He was cut off by Lorelai's cell phone ringing. Luke almost wanted to say 'outside' out of force of habit, then realized they were in the car, and not at the diner.

She picked it up. "Hello?...Hey, mom...Yeah, we just came from the doctor's...No...Uh huh..."

Luke listened to her respond to things Emily was saying. Lorelai had become even more patient with her mother after Richard's death, since now, she realized, the elder woman was alone, with only she and Rory for immediate family.

"Oh, okay...We will, of course...For how long?...Well, Rory's graduation is in three weeks...I know you wouldn't miss it, I'm just telling you...Alright...Have fun, mom...Call us while you're there or something, so we don't think you've given up on life here in America...I _know_ that was stupid, the pregnancy has thrown off my sense of humor...Yup, bye." Lorelai hung up and put the phone back in her purse.

Luke kept his eyes on the road. "What's up?"

"My mother is going to visit her sister in Europe, you know, the one she and Rory saw when they went to Europe a few years ago. She sounded better than she has since dad died."

"Well, good. It's probably hard to be alone."

"Especially in that humongous house." They sat in silence. "What if she meets someone new? Oh my God, I may end up with a step-father," Lorelai said faintly.

"Hey, I'm a step-father," Luke pointed out.

She nodded. "But that's different. The whole situation is different."

And surprisingly, Luke understood what she meant.

**XXX**


	7. Month Six: Graduate

**Disclaimer**: Gilmore Girls is owned by Amy Sherman-Palladino, Warner Bros., and all those other rich, smart people.

**A/N**: I'm writing another fic while doing this one (it's not GG), so my time is now split between those and school starting and such. Updates will be as frequent as possible.

I appreciate the reviews.

**XXX**

The man standing beside him gave him an apologetic look, as he was in the same situation.

Luke was waiting outside a dressing room of a maternity store where Lorelai had dragged him to. These days, he didn't bother to make up excuses for why he "couldn't" go. He never won, anyway.

Lorelai let out a frustrated noise on the other side of the door.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked, trying his best to not sound "unsympathetic" and "bored", as he'd gotten quite a few lectures recently on that from his wife.

She opened the door, and Luke tried to cover his laugh upon seeing her in a frilly, light-pink dress. "It's...uh..." he said in between 'coughs'.

"It's ugly, that's what it is. And stop trying to hide it, I know you're just _hysterical_." Lorelai glanced at herself in the mirror as Luke stepped into the dressing room. She put a hand on her growing stomach. "This sucks. I mean, Rory's graduation is in a week and I want to look _really_ good, but this whole being pregnant thing has totally made it harder, not that I regret anything."

Luke stood behind her, also looking into the mirror at the two of them. "Well, you _are_ seven months along. What did you expect?"

"I dunno," she sighed as she began going through the other outfits she had picked out. "I thought maybe I'd be one of those people who didn't get really big during their pregnancy. Like that Spice Girl."

"But shouldn't you have seen this coming? You've been pregnant before."

Lorelai shot him a glare, and Luke immediately shut up.

"This is such an important event," she said as she held up a light-blue dress to herself. "How many more graduations is Rory going to have?"

"As long as you're there, she's going to be happy," Luke replied honestly.

"She wouldn't appreciate it if I was naked, right? 'Cause that's what it's coming down to. God, why are maternity clothes so..." She searched for the right word. "Bright?"

Luke had been wondering the same thing, but decided not to venture onto that subject. He checked his watch. Lorelai looked at him.

"What time do you have to be back at the diner?"

"I've got John covering for awhile. But he said he had a big project..."

"Alright, well, I'll try on one more and then we can go," Lorelai nodded. "How about this?" She held up the light-blue one she had been looking at before.

"Great, try it on."

So he once again planted himself outside the dressing room, and two minutes later he heard a triumphant noise. He entered again, and grinned when he saw how pretty the dress was on Lorelai, though she had always looked great in anything, no matter what. She looked at him for his approval.

"It's nice," he commented sincerely.

"Ah, that coming from Luke Danes, fashion expert extraordinaire, must mean it's going to be the hottest new thing for summer." Lorelai looked at herself in the mirror once again, turning in different angles to get the full effect. "I think this is the one."

Glad to know he would be out of there soon, Luke breathed out a sigh of relief. "Good, let's pay."

**XXX**

The last thing Luke expected to find when he entered his diner the next afternoon was Emily Gilmore. But there his mother-in-law sat, sipping an iced tea and watching the town of Stars Hollow out the window.

"Hey, Emily," he said, keeping the surprise out of his voice. He noticed she had a small box with her.

She smiled at him. "Oh, Luke, there you are. All the other times I've visited you're usually here."

"Yeah, I was just moving some stuff around the baby's room," he said as he put his apron on.

"Wonderful." She lowered her voice. "Between you and me, that boy you hired doesn't look trustworthy. The way his hair is spiked...and his t-shirt suggests violence." Her eyebrows rose.

"Thanks for warning me." Luke glanced at John, who was refilling Kirk and Lulu's soda's. Though he was wearing a shirt that had some sort of scene from one of those gory video games on it, and his hair was sticking up at different angles on his head, Luke knew the kid couldn't hurt a fly.

Feeling as though he had to, Luke tried to find something for conversation. "So, uh, how've you been? I haven't seen you since you got back from your trip."

"I've been fine," she said, a bit quietly. "All those meetings and functions to attend to."

Luke nodded along. "Does, uh, Lorelai know you're in town?"

Emily shook her head. "No, I thought I'd drop by after this and surprise her." She lifted the box. "I actually came to give you this." Taking a closer look, Luke realized there were baby things inside.

"They're Lorelai's," Emily continued, lifting a small stuffed bear and then placing it back. "I would've given them to her, but I wasn't sure if she'd appreciate them or not, seeing as though she's spent much of her life trying to erase her past." Luke could hear a hint of bitterness in her voice, but ignored it as she pressed on. "I thought it'd be better to give to you, so you could go through it with her, instead of just letting her throw them away."

"I don't think she would've thrown this stuff away," Luke said honestly.

"Yes, well, she may be making an effort to get along with me now, but you never know with her. Just...promise me you'll take the time to sort through these things."

Luke lifted the box to place behind the counter for the time being. "I promise."

Emily smiled slightly and stood. "Thank you. They really _are_ nice toys and such, though she probably won't remember many of them. Richard and I had never gotten the chance to give them to Rory when she was a baby."

"You don't have to do that," Luke said as Emily began placing a few bills on the table. "Family deserves some free stuff every once and awhile."

Nodding a bit, Emily shot Luke another grateful grin, and turned to leave. "Thank you, Luke. I'll see you at Rory's graduation."

"Yeah, see you then."

After she had left, Luke couldn't help but take a quick peek into the box that held some of his wife's history.

**XXX**

"What's this?"

Lorelai had just entered the house that evening, and stumbled upon her baby box. Luke had placed it in a spot where it wouldn't be ignored.

"What's what?" He tried to play innocent, entering the entryway as Lorelai gave him an odd look. "Oh, the box? Yeah, your mom stopped by at the diner to give them to us."

"She stopped by the diner? She didn't mention that," Lorelai said suspiciously.

The two stood for a moment, both looking at the box. Lorelai finally glanced at Luke. "Yeah, seven months pregnant, can't really bend over and lift that," she said.

"Oh! Right, sorry," Luke muttered as he picked up the box and carried it into the living room, where he sat it down on the coffee table while he and Lorelai placed themselves on the couch in front of it.

"So..." Luke said slowly. "Your mom said this was your stuff from when you were a baby."

Lorelai was flipping through a little book that had barnyard animals that made a noise when you pressed them. "Yup."

He didn't really know what to say, so instead chose the teddy bear from the box and looked it over. "Cute bear."

She glanced at him. "Yeah. His name is Bob Bear. I loved him till I was like, five. Then one of the maids freaked me out by saying it'd come alive at night."

"Oh."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes while Lorelai went through her past, until she suddenly reached over and half-hugged Luke. He wasn't expecting this.

"What's this for?"

"Just for being you."

"So are we gonna keep the stuff?"

"Might as well. Except...this one we won't give to the baby," Lorelai said carefully as she lifted the teddy bear and grinned at it.

**XXX**

"Her name is coming up! See? Look!" Lorelai said excitedly, and a bit loudly, as they waited for Rory's name to be called . Luke nodded and shushed her quietly.

He could hardly believe they were here, at his step-daughter's graduation, though he'd been calling her his 'daughter' since he and Lorelai had gotten married. _Wasn't she just leaving Chilton? _he thought longingly.

Christopher had made it to this graduation, but hadn't been able to get seats for Sherry and Gigi, so he was flying solo that evening. Emily was sitting in between her daughter and Chris, Luke was sitting beside Lorelai, and Greg was situated beside Luke. He couldn't help but grin when he heard Paris's name.

"Paris Eustace Gellar..." the announcer droned, saying her major and minor. Luke found him to be boring.

Beginning to get antsy, he glanced at the program again that he was holding, which listed all the graduates in alphabetical order. There were three people left...

"...Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, Major in Journalism, Minor in Political Science..."

And with those words, Rory walked over to the podium, accepted her diploma, waved to her family, and joined the others who had entered the real world. Emily was snapping pictures as fast as she could, and Greg was clapping with a proud grin.

Lorelai had a big smile across her face, tearing up at the sight of her daughter. "Ah, screw blaming hormones. This is the best thing ever," she whispered to her husband.

Luke had to agree as he subtly brushed away the moisture forming in his eyes. His little girl was really grown up now. He noticed that Christopher was also welling up a bit, but trying to hide it. Luke knew that the man was angry at himself for missing so much with Rory, and yet, Luke felt a small part of him be glad he wasn't around, since it gave _him_ a chance to really watch that beautiful girl become this beautiful woman.

"Congratulations, class of '07!" the announcer yelled as the ceremony ended.

**XXX**

"I'm so proud of you, baby," Christopher said as he held on to his grown daughter tightly, who had just come to greet them after the ceremony. Luke stood with Lorelai a few feet away.

"Thanks, dad," Rory said, sounding slightly embarrassed.

Chris pulled back. "I'm so sorry, but I gotta get going. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Alright," she nodded, as her father said goodbye to the rest of the group. Luke nodded to him.

"You didn't trip!" Greg shouted as he lifted his girlfriend in the air and kissed her quickly. "I told you you'd be fine."

"Yes, it's wonderful, Rory. You're grandfather would be so proud to see you graduating from Yale." Emily became a bit choked up at mentioning her late husband, but hugged Rory with a large smile.

"Thank you, Grandma."

Luke approached with Lorelai after Rory and Emily had let go of each other. His step-daughter grinned shyly as Luke opened his arms for her. She embraced him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for _everything_, Luke." He knew she meant everything in the past twelve-plus years he had known and cared for her.

"Anything for you, Rory," Luke replied.

He stepped back quickly to avoid being knocked over by Lorelai and her large stomach as she rushed over to grab Rory, seeming to never want to let go. "I know you've heard this a billion times today, but I'm so proud of you," she whispered.

"I love you, mom."

"I love you too, babe."

The two stayed like that for a few more moments, while Luke stood beside Greg and Emily chatted with a parent she knew.

Once they let go, Luke shrugged and said, "So, back to the house?"

"Sure," Rory agreed. "Who's going to be there?"

"Are you kidding?" Lorelai began, wrapping an arm around Rory's shoulder as Luke wrapped an arm around Lorelai's waist. Greg took his place beside Rory and took her hand, and Emily followed the four. "Hello, you just graduated from college. Who _isn't_ going to be there? Hell, I think we've even got Elvis to do a little duet with Judy Garland. It'll be a sight to see, I tell ya."

Luke shook his head but kept walking with them. He noticed Emily was lagging behind, and slowed down so he was in step with her now. "Are you uh, coming to the house?"

"Oh, I don't know..." Emily shrugged.

"I think Rory would really like it if you went," he said, knowing the young woman really would.

"Well, alright."

And off they went in three separate cars, to be reunited for Rory's graduation bash at the Gilmore-Danes home.

**XXX**


	8. Month Seven: Moving Forward

**Disclaimer**: Gilmore Girls is owned by Amy Sherman-Palladino, Warner Bros., and all those other rich, smart people.

**A/N**: Only like, two or three chapters left after this one.

Thanks for the wicked awesome reviews (can you tell I'm from MA? Heh).

**XXX**

Luke looked up from behind the counter as he heard the door open and the little bells jingle. He winced slightly when he saw it was Lorelai; she had been crankier than usual, since it was only a little over a month from her due date.

Kirk had stood and was trying to pass by her. Lorelai looked him up and down with a 'yeah, right' look. "What are you doing, Kirk?"

"I'm, um, trying to leave. I'm supposed to meet Lulu-"

"Yeah, that's great, Kirk. But see, I'm carrying another person, and I'm fat, and extremely uncomfortable, and my husband owns this diner, so don't even try to get past me."

His eyes widening, Kirk took three large steps back, hit another table, and knocked over the person's juice. Luke sighed loudly and went to clean it up as Lorelai sat at a table right near the counter, and Kirk raced out.

"Hit and run," Luke mumbled as he wiped up the juice with a rag. "Hey," he said carefully as he stood near his wife.

"Hello there," she replied. "You know what I want."

Rolling his eyes, Luke shook his head. "Are you sure you don't want something more normal? Not that watermelon and whipped cream with chocolate chips on toast is gross or anything..."

Off her look, Luke went and put the order in to Cesar. He didn't know why he was trying to fight her on these weird cravings.

"Hey hey, big brother!" Luke heard someone yell and turned to find his younger sister Liz entering the diner.

"Liz!" he said in surprise as she came around the counter to hug him. "What're you doing here?"

Luke hadn't seen Liz since Thanksgiving the year before. He and Lorelai had had family and close friends over to their house for a big dinner, and she and TJ had taken time off from their Renaissance Fair circuit to join the group. Now, he realized, that must've been the night his and Lorelai's child was conceived.

Now wondering why he was suddenly reminiscing about _that _(yet it _had _been a good night, Luke paid full attention to his sister.

"Oh, well, you know, some stuff. Where's Lorelai?" Liz looked around eagerly, and spotted her sister-in-law, who was enjoying her breakfast.

"Lorelai!" Liz shouted, and the woman in question glanced up and grinned.

"Hey, Liz," she said as she struggled to stand.

Liz shook her head and approached. "Oh, no, let me come to you."

Luke walked over to them as Liz sat down across from his wife. "Where's TJ?" he asked politely; the guy still wasn't his favorite person in the world.

"He's coming, he just had to run an errand." She smiled at the couple. "So, the baby is due soon!"

"Yeah," Lorelai said tiredly. "Thank God."

"I'd give you motherly advice, but God knows I'm not the person who should be giving it. And, well, you've done this before." Liz looked past the couple. "TJ! Over here!"

Luke turned so he could see his brother-in-law. Despite the fact that he and this man weren't the best of friends, Luke had to admit that he seemed to be the best guy his sister had dated and/or married yet. It's really saying something if Liz Danes is married to a guy for three years.

"Hey," Luke said as he stuck his hand out for TJ to shake.

Nodding, TJ accepted the shake, then nodded to Lorelai. "Hey guys, did Lizzy tell you the good news?"

"What news?" Lorelai asked, glancing in between them.

"Well," Liz started slowly. "We're getting a house here in Stars Hollow!"

Eyebrows raising quickly, Luke looked from his sister to her husband. He hadn't thought this would be what they were going to say. For as long as he had known her- and that was her whole life- Liz had been trying to get out of Stars Hollow. Yet now they were moving back.

"That's great!" Lorelai said enthusiastically, then kicked Luke subtly when he didn't respond.

"Wow, uh, why?" He questioned.

"Well, me and TJ are still gonna travel with the circuit, but we both figured that if we're gonna start a family or something, we'd want it to be here. I guess it just took me awhile to realize that. I mean, look at you two," Liz said as she beamed at her brother and sister-in-law.

Finally sighing, Luke hugged his sister. "Congratulations, Liz."

"Yeah, welcome...back, I guess," Lorelai added with a grin.

"So does Jess know?" Luke couldn't help but ask.

Liz nodded. "Yeah, he's gonna come and help move some of our stuff. He's such a good guy now, thanks to you."

Flushing at the compliment, Luke shrugged it off. "I didn't do anything," he said gruffly.

"Aw, look at Luke being modest," Lorelai teased.

"Go back to your breakfast," Luke commanded lightly.

"We've gotta head out," TJ said, looking to Liz. "We've got papers and stuff to sign, and then the house is ours!"

"Yay," Liz said. "See you guys later." And then she and her husband departed.

Luke sunk slowly into the chair across from Lorelai. She looked at him closely. "So, Liz is moving to Stars Hollow."

"That's what I've been told," Luke responded.

**XXX**

"This is a really nice place," Lorelai said as she took a tour of the house Liz and TJ had bought.

Luke nodded, checking the walls and doors. "Yeah, when was it built?"

"Oh, just ten years ago," Liz told them. "It's kind of small, but we figured we didn't need a big place." She grinned at TJ, who was leaning against a wall and drinking a beer.

"We just gotta move the stuff in, and then we're done," TJ said. "Maybe livin' in the same town will make us closer, eh brother-in-law?"

Luke just let out a fake chuckled, and stood beside Lorelai. "Well, we gotta get going," he said pointedly to his wife.

It wasn't that he didn't like this sister or brother-in-law; no, he loved Liz, stand TJ, to some degree. He just knew that if they stayed here for another five minutes, they'd be roped into helping with something.

Lorelai glanced at Luke, then turned back to Liz and TJ. "Right, dinner with my mother. I guess we'll see you soon."

"Yup!" Liz replied happily. "Good you could check out the place!" she called after them as Luke and Lorelai left.

Once they were inside the car, Lorelai looked to Luke and rolled her eyes. "Could you be more obvious?" She adapted a deep voice, "'Oh, uh, yeah, we gotta go, uh, for, uh, well we gotta go'."

Luke shook his head as they began driving out of Stars Hollow. "Well, we need to get to this dinner, and Rory and Greg are going to be there, and I know how much you miss her..." He was lying.

"What's the real reason you've been so distant with Liz, Luke?"

_Damn, she can always see through me_, he thought. "It's just...sure, she's moving here now. But what about in five months? Or a year? She's just gonna remember why she desperately wanted to leave in the first place, and then realize she can't stand being here again, and take off, like she's always done. I don't wanna get used to having my little sister here, only to have her leave again." He hadn't expected to be this honest.

"Well, maybe this time will be different," Lorelai said soothingly as she placed a hand on her large stomach. "Maybe she's serious now."

"Maybe."

**XXX**

"Rory!"

Luke shook his head as they entered the Gilmore mansion. Of course, the first thing Lorelai says is not 'hey', or 'hello', or 'glad to see you all', it's just 'Rory'. He can understand he misses her daughter, but also wants to remind her of manners.

"Mom!" Rory shouted back as the two embraced as if they didn't just see each other three weeks ago.

"Hey, Greg," Luke said as he shook the young man's hand.

"How ya doin', Luke?" Greg responded as he pushed up his glasses.

"Okay," he replied easily.

After also greeting Rory and Emily, the five made their way into the living room. Emily got them all drinks, and sat in one of her expensive chairs that Luke found to be uncomfortable, no matter the price.

"So, how is everyone doing?" she asked, seeming to be really interested. Luke knew she was happier than ever to see her family, since she didn't have Richard anymore.

"Well, Luke's sister is moving to Stars Hollow," Lorelai said.

Rory looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yup, we just saw the house before we came over."

"Well, that's wonderful to have more family near," Emily said.

"Yeah," Luke agreed, still trying to figure out if Liz was staying this time or not.

Emily turned to Rory's boyfriend. "And Greg, your mother told me you got promoted at the editor's company."

"Yes," he confirmed. "Just a week ago, I'm head of the non-fiction department. It's kind of complicated to explain, but it's no big deal."

"It _is_ a big deal," Rory said proudly as she beamed at Greg. "He's just movin' up in the world."

"Well, congratulations. Pretty soon they'll be begging you to run the place," Lorelai said.

A maid appeared in the doorway. "Dinner is ready," she said quietly, and quickly exited. Luke had always felt bad for the maids that had worked for Emily Gilmore.

"Uh, you guys go ahead, I just need to ask Luke something," Greg said, almost nervously.

"Well, no kidnappings or anything," Lorelai responded as she, Rory and Emily began leaving the room, all three confused. "If I find him gone, your ass is mine."

Greg chuckled, still nervously, and kept checking to make sure they were in the dining room. Luke now leaned against one of the walls.

"Uh, you okay?" He asked, having never seen the young man this way.

"Yeah, okay, yeah," Greg replied and stood in front of Luke, then started pacing. He did this three times, before Luke got tired of it.

"Alright, what the hell is going on?"

"Okay, here's the thing," the other man began, finally coming to a halt in front of Luke. "Now, I know you're not Rory's father, but I _do_ know you've been there most of her life, and that she sees you as a father, especially after you and Lorelai got married."

Luke had no clue where he was going with this, but couldn't suppress the slight blush at having been told Rory thought of him as a father-figure for her. "What's your point?"

"Well, alright, here it is. I know this is old fashioned and doesn't really need to be done anymore, but basically...I'm wondering if you'd let me marry Rory." Greg shifted from foot to foot.

His eyes large now, Luke took a moment to comprehend this. This was a very out-of-date thing to do; ask for a girl's hand in marriage from her father (well, father-figure). He tried to imagine his little girl married to the man in front of him, and, almost sadly, he could picture it well. Luke knew these two loved each other, and that they'd be happy. And they were both adults now; both out of college.

Making a decision, Luke sized up Greg. "I want you to realize how great a woman Rory Gilmore is."

"I do," Greg said honestly.

"I know you two have been dating for a few years, and it was good of you to wait until after you were both out of college to ask me."

"I thought it'd be better if we were both out of school."

"Promise me one thing."

Greg seemed to be trying to understand if Luke was saying yes or no. "Anything."

"Promise to take care of her the best you can. I love her like she was my own child, and if anything happens to her, I'm gonna be pissed off."

"I promise."

Luke took a deep breath, then clapped a hand on Greg's shoulder. "You've got my blessing."

Greg's eyes widened, and he let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Luke. It means a lot that you approve. Rory really loves you."

"Well, like I said, I really love her too," Luke responded as gruffly as possible, almost wanting to tear up. _I've been spending too much time with Lorelai_, he thought.

"Just...don't tell Lorelai," Greg asked.

"I won't. It'll be between us."

As Luke entered the dining room and sat across from his step-daughter, who was laughing at a joke of her mother's obliviously, Luke knew he'd never regret giving Greg permission to marry her.

**XXX**

"Hey, you came!" Liz shouted above the noise coming from inside her new house.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't miss my sister's 'welcome home' party," Luke replied as he, Lorelai and Rory entered the house.

Liz and TJ had moved everything in a few days after Greg had asked Luke for Rory's hand in marriage. Now, a week later, the town had decided to throw the couple a house-warming party.

"Rory!" Liz said excitedly, pulling her into a hug. "It's so good to see you! Where's that boyfriend of yours?"

"Oh, he had to get home to work."

Rory and Liz had gotten to know each other over the past few years, since Luke and Lorelai had gotten together. They shared the common bond of Jess, who Luke spotted by the food table, being smothered by Miss Patty. He decided he'd say hello to his nephew later, since Rory had just gone over to save him.

Suddenly, Luke felt a hand grab his arm and pull him back outside as Lorelai kept going to sit with Sookie.

"Hey!" he shouted at whoever was abducting him from the party.

"Chill, bro, it's just me," Liz responded in the darkness. She sat him down on the bench that they had put outside of their house.

"What's this about?" Luke asked as he glanced at his sister.

"I just wanted to say thank you." Liz looked forward, to the neighborhood. "I've been spending so many years away from this place, and then you know what I realized?"

"What?"

"I didn't have a reason to stay away anymore. I mean, you're here, and you're the only real bit of family I've got left, except for Jess, but he's in Boston. And Lorelai is here too, and you both are so great, and I just decided that I didn't feel like being away from family anymore."

Luke was surprised at this admittance. "So why are you thanking me?"

"Because," Liz said as if it were obvious. "I've always used you as an example of what I could be. I mean, you're not only my big brother, but you're a great town-figure, and husband, and you're a good father to Rory, and you will be to this kid too. I just wanted some of what you had, and so I thought, where better to find it then where you are? Where we grew up?"

Luke placed an arm around his sister's shoulders. "That means a lot to me, Liz."

"_You_ mean a lot to me. It just took me awhile to figure that out," she said.

They sat in silence, just looking out to the street as the party roared inside. Liz finally stood up.

"Alright, now don't get a big ego or anything. Let's go back to the party."

"Hey, Liz?" Luke stood beside his sister, and hugged her when she turned towards him. "I'm glad you're back here."

"I am too," she agreed.

**XXX**


	9. Month Eight: Job Offers

**Disclaimer**: Gilmore Girls is owned by Amy Sherman-Palladino, Warner Bros., and all those other rich, smart people.

**A/N**: Sorry this chapter took awhile; the combination of school starting up again with the, of course, added bonus of homework (oh joy), and a job, and just lots of real life stuff in general, it was hard to get this all finished and cleaned up and ready to serve. But here it is now.

**XXX**

It had been two weeks since Luke had given his blessing to Greg to ask Rory to marry him, and he was starting to crack under the strain of keeping this from Lorelai.

"So Rory said she had big news to tell us," she said lightly as they sat on the couch, watching a movie Luke couldn't remember the title of, and didn't really care about anyway. "I wonder what it's about."

Luke didn't say it aloud, but he was wondering what Rory wanted to tell them about too. The young Gilmore was going to stop by and visit the next day and share her news. _Maybe Greg proposed? _He thought.

"I don't know," was all he said.

Lorelai let out a deep sigh. "Do you think they're engaged?"

"I don't know."

"Are they moving again?"

"I don't know."

Lorelai gasped. "Oh my God, do you think Rory's pregnant?"

"No," Luke said firmly.

"You sound so sure," Lorelai commented. "_You _don't know," she accused. "It's not like you're the Oracle or anything."

"Alright: I don't know."

"Ugh, stop saying that!"

Luke had found that most of their time spent together was like this. She'd ask ridiculous questions about different subjects, and Luke would respond with the same answer every time. He found the routine comfortable, and something he had come to almost enjoy.

They sat in silence as the movie went on, and Luke watched as Katharine Hepburn yelled at someone.

"Wow, we could find out tomorrow that we're gonna be grandparents. Man, that'd be so crazy if Rory had a baby right after I did. Totally weird."

Luke knew she wasn't going to let up, so he decided to ignore her. Just another normal evening in the Danes' home.

**XXX**

"Hello?" Luke heard someone call, distracting him so he dropped the picture he had been trying to hang up in the baby's room onto his foot.

"Damnit," he muttered as Rory came into the doorway.

"Hey Luke. Are you okay?" She noticed his pained expression.

"Yeah, just dropped this on my foot," he replied as he set the picture down, so the stupid cats were staring at him. He hadn't wanted to buy this picture because the animals in it were all evil-looking with beady eyes, but Lorelai had insisted.

"Where's mom?" Rory asked as she and Luke entered the kitchen.

Luke tried to remember where she had gone. Sookie and Michel had both been badgering her to take it easier lately, so she had been going to the Dragonfly less and less.

"I think she went to Doose's."

At that moment the door opened and closed, followed by a grunt of frustration, signaling Lorelai's return.

She entered the kitchen. "Oh, no, I'm great. The lady who's eight months pregnant will carry the bag."

Luke took it from her and placed it on the counter.

"Rory!" Lorelai said as she and her daughter hugged awkwardly over her large stomach. "What's your news?"

_Never misses a beat_, Luke thought as he shook his head at his wife.

Rory seemed to be confused for a second, then nodded. "Oh, uh, right. I guess I'll tell you guys now."

Lorelai grinned and the three entered the living room. Luke sat beside his wife on the couch as Rory stood in front of the TV, facing them.

"Alright, so remember how I was up for that position at the New York Times?" She began, and Luke immediately smiled.

"You got it?" Lorelai questioned eagerly.

"Yeah!" Rory replied enthusiastically.

"Great! Congratulations," Luke said happily.

Rory now sat down in the chair facing the couch. "That's great, babe!" Lorelai agreed.

"Wait, there's more," the young woman said.

"You're not pregnant, are you?" Lorelai asked.

"What? No," Rory responded.

"Long story," Luke informed her. "Go on."

"Right, since the job is at the NY Times, Greg and I are moving!" Rory smiled widely at her mother and step-father again.

Luke blinked. She was moving to New York?

"Well?" Rory prodded.

"You're moving to New York?" Lorelai echoed Luke's thoughts, not sounding so happy about it.

Rory looked almost disappointed. "Well, yeah. The job is in New York, and Greg's been thinking about switching jobs, and...it's a great offer, and I don't really want to commute from Hartford to New York and back every day," she concluded.

The three sat in silence for a few more minutes. Luke was trying to comprehend this. Rory had never been farther from Stars Hollow than Hartford.

"Uh, congratulations...again," he finally said.

"Mom?" Rory glanced at her mother, who was tearing up. "You're not happy?"

"You're moving to New York," Lorelai repeated sadly.

"Yes, but it's not _that_ far, and it's not like we won't come home sometimes to visit, and we'll be around all the time when the baby's born..." Rory pleaded with her eyes for her mother to accept this.

"You're right," Lorelai said as she waved a hand in the air and laughed at herself. Luke sat uncomfortably. "It's just...New York."

"Yup."

"Congrats, sweetie." Lorelai opened her arms and her daughter stood and walked into them.

"Thanks," Rory said quietly, then hugged Luke.

Lorelai was still wiping away tears. "When are you going?"

"Two weeks," was the answer.

Luke thought about two weeks from then. Lorelai was due in a little over two weeks. "We'll help you move in," he said. "You _do_ have a place, right?"

"Yeah, we got an apartment a few days ago. Liz actually helped us out with it. She knew the owner of the building and talked to him for us."

At this Lorelai's eyes widened. "Liz knew you were moving before _I_ did?"

"We, we needed to find a place," Rory justified. "I wanted to make sure we were set before I told you guys."

Luke placed a hand on Lorelai's knee to calm her down, which she did slightly. "Oh," she said quietly.

Rory kneeled down in front of her mother. "Please be happy for me, mom."

"I am," Lorelai replied, and wrapped her daughter in another hug.

Luke almost felt like an intruder in this moment. He knew that it was going to be difficult for Lorelai to get used to her grown daughter being in a different state. But, he figured, they'd have the baby to keep their thoughts occupied.

At the thought of the nearing reality of becoming a father, Luke let out a breath. He was excited, nervous, scared, and yet so looking forward to the experience. He wondered if he really _was_ getting softer, as Lorelai often said to him. His thoughts drifted back to Rory as she sat between her step-father and mother, and began chatting about decorating the apartment.

**XXX**

"I have to quit."

Luke internally groaned at hearing this from Lane, who had been his best worker, well, ever. He understood that her band was taking off, and that they were going to be traveling more, but he still felt like being selfish and saying she had to give him a year's notice before she could quit.

"Alright," was all he said.

"I'm really sorry, Luke," Lane said honestly as they chatted behind the counter of the diner during the afternoon lull. There were only three customers in the place.

"It's fine, Lane. You've been a great worker for, what, almost four years? It's been good to have you."

"It's been good to work for you," Lane told him. "Just...thanks for letting me work here all these years. The extra cash has really helped."

"I'm glad," he replied. "So, I can pay you for this week's work, and then you'll be ready to go."

Lane nodded. "Sounds good." She checked her watch. "Speaking of being ready to go, I'm meeting the guys in five minutes, so do you mind if I take my break now?"

"Go ahead," Luke said as he nodded towards the door.

She smiled gratefully at him, then removed her apron and left the diner. Luke started mentally going through the list of people he could hire part-time for the morning shifts, since Cesar only worked six days a week and John was still in high school.

He decided to go upstairs and check the apartment; he hadn't been up there in awhile, since he'd basically moved everything to Lorelai's over the years.

"I'll be in the apartment," he told Cesar, then headed up the stairs and opened the door that had his father's name on it.

It didn't look different, he decided as he shut the door behind him. Well, there was the double bed Lorelai had convinced him to buy after they had been dating for a few months ('A twin is too small for _both_ of us.' 'It's fine.' 'You just don't feel like going shopping.' 'That's true.' 'Do it for me.' 'Will it make you shut up?' 'Yes.' 'Let's go.'). Then there was the kitchen table he'd gotten when Jess had spent a week in the apartment before his and Lorelai's wedding, and the old one had broken right in half under the weight of his nephew ('Were you dancing on it or something?' 'No! I was sitting on it!' 'Why were you sitting on it?!' 'It's a long story; just get a new freakin' table!'). At that time, he'd also gotten a new bureau for the place in case anyone stayed there, since his was at the house.

Otherwise, the place looked the same, just bare. He couldn't believe that at one time he _wasn't_ living in the Gilmore's home, yet it had only been three years ago. Things had changed so quickly for him, and yet it seemed that the events that had ended up happening were inevitable.

Luke looked at the pictures he had left there, some in frames, others just loose and stuck in drawers and on table-tops. He lifted one that had captured a moment between he and Rachel. Sometimes, Luke wondered where he'd be if Rachel had never left. Would they have gotten married? Would _she_ be the one he was making craving-satisfying snacks for, just to please her and their future child?

In the end, Luke concluded that he was glad Rachel had left. No matter how upset or angry or depressed he had felt when she had gone, it was almost a blessing, because he probably wouldn't be with his soul mate right now if she hadn't.

_Great, now I sound like a character on Dawson's Creek_, he thought, and at that, he _knew_ that somehow over the years Lorelai had rubbed off on him.

**XXX**


	10. Barely Month Nine: The Start Of Somethin...

**Disclaimer**: Gilmore Girls is owned by Amy Sherman-Palladino, Warner Bros., and all those other rich, smart people.

**A/N**: Sorry for the large gap between the last update and this one; school has suddenly taken over my life, along with my job and my friends that insist on being at my house all the time. This update is kind of short, which makes me feel bad, and actually, I think there's only gonna be like, one chapter after this one, and then _maybe_ an epilogue, if it seems like the story needs one.

Shout-out to the reviewers, because you guys have been so great and supportive, and you're all wicked awesome (yeah, I know, I use that phrase way to often. It's not my fault I'm from MA.).

**XXX**

"Luke, I swear to God, if you ask me one more time if I need anything, I'm going to smother you in your sleep with a pillow."

Luke sighed and rolled his eyes as he turned away from Lorelai, who was sitting uncomfortably on the couch. She was three days overdue, and starting to get even more irritable.

"Alright, fine, I was just trying to help," he replied as he fiddled with a broken telephone, which had been knocked over by his wife's large stomach earlier.

Lorelai sighed loudly a few times, and Luke smiled triumphantly as he fixed the phone. He set it back in it's cradle, which he had moved closer to the middle of the end table, just to make sure it wasn't knocked over again.

As if wanting to prove that it was working just fine, the phone rang at that moment. Lorelai glanced at her husband.

"Well? Are you gonna get it?"

_It's only rung once_, he thought, but decided not to say anything as he reached for the portable and picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Luke?"

"Rory?"

"Yeah! It's me," the young Gilmore said happily into the phone.

Luke wondered what was going on. "Didn't you just call yesterday evening?" he questioned bluntly, knowing Rory _always_ called at least twenty-four hours after her last phone call; it was some sort of wacky compulsive thing of hers. It had only been sixteen hours, if his math was correct. He knew that ever since she and Greg had moved to New York three weeks ago, she had been too busy to call every day anyways.

"Uh...yeah, but I just wanted to let you guys know that me and Greg are on our way over now. We're like, half an hour away."

Lorelai was becoming restless on the couch. "What's Rory saying?" she kept asking.

Luke held up his hand to shush her. "Alright, we'll see you soon, then."

"Bye Luke," Rory said before she disconnected.

Luke placed the phone back in it's cradle. Lorelai was looking at him expectantly. "What's up?"

"Rory and Greg are gonna be here in twenty minutes," he informed, wondering why they were coming on an early Sunday afternoon, since neither of them ever seemed to be able to get away from work these days.

"Really?" Lorelai smiled. "Wow, that's definitely upped my mood like, five points."

"And is this on a scale from one to ten?"

Luke shut up the moment Lorelai's smile turned into a death-glare.

"For your sake, you better hope I have this baby soon. I may not be able to restrain myself from hurting you," she said icily.

Taking this moment to exit the room, Luke left for the baby's room, making up some excuse about touching up paint.

**XXX**

Twenty-five minutes later, Luke heard the door open and stepped out of the baby's room to see Rory and Greg entering. Lorelai, it seemed, had not moved from her position on the couch.

"Mom!" Rory said as she embraced her mother awkwardly.

Greg opted to give Lorelai a nod, and shook Luke's hand as he entered the living room. Rory hugged her step-father also, and then she sat down in one of the chairs.

"So, this is a surprise," Lorelai commented as she beamed at her daughter.

"Well, we wanted to tell you something," Rory said as she glanced at Greg quickly.

Luke's eyebrows rose. He suddenly knew exactly what was going on, but didn't say anything as he stood beside the side of the couch his wife was on.

"Oh? What is it?" Lorelai asked.

"Uh, actually..." Rory trailed off in suspense. "Greg proposed last night."

Greg shyly ducked his head from Luke's appraising gaze and Lorelai's shocked face.

"Did you accept?" she asked in almost awe.

Rory gave her mother a 'duh' look. "Would we be here telling you guys if I said no?"

Lorelai let out a shriek. "You're engaged!" she yelled a few times, until Rory collapsed beside her mother on the couch and they began giggling.

Luke glanced at them warily, and shook Greg's hand. "Congrats," he said honestly.

"Thanks, for the permission and stuff," the young man said, and Luke noticed at that moment that his glasses were missing. _Must've gotten contacts_.

"You!" Lorelai pointed at Greg, and he almost took a step back. "You _do_ know what you're marrying in to, don't you?" she asked seriously, but couldn't hide the smile.

Luke nudged him. "Don't listen to her. If I can take it, you can too."

Rory gave Luke a grin and a hug, before returning to her spot beside her fiancé. "I'm so glad you guys are happy," she said as she took Greg's hand.

"Yeah," Greg agreed. "We were gonna tell everyone together, but we decided in the end to tell you two first. We're gonna tell my parents tonight." Luke knew Greg's situation was tough; his parents had gone through a bad divorce a few years ago, and his father had been re-married within a few months of the divorce being final.

Lorelai looked teary. "That was so sweet of you guys," she said. "Wow, I can't believe this! I mean, we have to start planning! How did it happen? When? Where did-"

She stopped in the middle of her sentence, and Luke panicked immediately when he noticed the wetness forming on the couch.

Rory and Greg had both snapped out of their euphoria also. "Did your water just break?" Rory asked nervously.

"Uh, yeah," Lorelai said.

Luke's eyes were humongous by now. He felt so unprepared, and nervous, and scared, and thrilled, all at once. He had never felt this way before.

"We, uh, we gotta, uh..." he said dumbly as he began circling the room.

Lorelai was being extremely calm. "Go to the hospital?" she said, as if talking to a five-year-old.

"Yes! Hospital! Okay, uh, Rory, can you grab her bag? It's upstairs, by the stairs, and uh, we'll get going, and you guys can meet us there?" Luke said in a rush, helping his wife up.

"Yeah, sure, definitely!" Rory replied, also standing and seeming slightly dazed.

Luke led Lorelai to the door, and opened it for her, helping her walk along. She stopped him on the porch.

"What?" he asked nervously.

"Just, take a deep breath for a second," she said, "and enjoy this moment. We're having a baby."

At those words, Luke couldn't help but let the grin that he had been covering come out.

"Yeah, we are," he said and kissed her cheek, then helped her down the porch steps and into the car.

It was really happening.

**XXX**


	11. Baby

**Disclaimer**: Gilmore Girls is owned by Amy Sherman-Palladino, Warner Bros., and all those other rich, smart people.

**A/N**: Sorry for the gap between the last update and this final one. My stupid real life got in the way, and I really didn't have the time or energy to finish this up. But now I am.

So, this is the final chapter. It's been fun, and I've had a good time writing it, and I hope you guys enjoyed it. It's totally gonna be AU really soon, since the fifth season of GG started again, so events are gonna be handled differently from how I made them in the story.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys have been wicked awesome, and I just can't explain how much I appreciate the positive feedback.

**XXX**

"Tell me a story," Lorelai whined from her position on the hospital bed.

Luke sighed and finally stopped pacing to take a seat in the chair beside her bed. Getting to the hospital had been pretty simple, and nothing major had happened yet except for a few contractions. Lorelai still needed to get to ten centimeters, and she was barely at eight. Luke was now focusing on not freaking out over the fact that he was in a hospital.

Now wanting to deny his wife anything at this moment, and knowing that telling some sort of story would be better than pacing nervously and fearing his child would somehow come out deformed, Luke blew out a breath and looked at her. "Like what?"

"Like...something! I don't know, you should be prepared! Y'know, always have a story ready if your wife is in labor!" Lorelai said this as if it were obvious.

"Right," Luke agreed slowly. "A story, alright...uh, fiction or non-fiction?"

"Surprise me."

"Okay," Luke said, trying to think of a story that wouldn't require much creativity. "So, once upon a time, there was a girl."

Lorelai blinked. "That's it? That story sucks."

Luke gave her a look. "I was thinking."

"Oh," she said, shifting uncomfortably in the bed. "Well, continue."

"For someone who's in labor, you sure don't give the attitude a rest." Lorelai mock-glared at her husband and stuck her tongue out at him.

"So there was this girl," he began again, trying to think. Luke glanced in Lorelai's direction, and smiled slightly. "She was beautiful. She had breath-taking looks, but what was most amazing about her appearance were her eyes. People couldn't help but gaze into her incredible blue eyes."

Luke noticed Lorelai smirk, and he knew that she knew exactly who he was getting inspiration from. "So the girl grew up, but she wasn't happy. Sure, everyone loved her, but no one really saw her for her personality; they all only saw the outer beauty. Then one day, the girl met a boy."

He sounded sappy, like one of those story-tellers you'd see reading to small children in the library, and he knew it. The door opened beside them and Rory entered.

"Hey," she said quietly, noticing that she had entered in the middle of something. "Greg is just making some calls," she informed them. "Am I interrupting?"

"Luke was just telling me a story," Lorelai replied. "Come, sit here with mommy." She indicated a small portion of the bed, and Rory sat down. Both Gilmore's looked at Luke.

"Ah, geez," he said. "Do I really have to go on with all this mushy crap when Rory's here?"

"Yes," Lorelai said.

"I want to hear the story." Rory smiled at her step-father.

"Fine," Luke agreed, having never been able to deny these Gilmore girls anything. "So, right, the girl met a boy," he continued, back into his 'speaker' mode. "But things seemed to go too fast between them, and before the girl knew it, she was leaving her home with a baby to take care of."

"Ah, this story sounds so familiar, I think I've heard this one," Lorelai said mockingly, but Luke saw her eyes sparkle.

"Just let me get on with the damn story," Luke said, then cleared his throat as Rory chuckled. "So she and her baby traveled for miles and miles, until they came upon a town, and decided they'd live there. So the girl got a job at the local inn, and then decided to explore the town. She and her little daughter met all the crazy, uh, _friendly_, people who resided in the tiny town, including the restaurant owner, who was a guy not much older than the girl-"

"3 years," Lorelei 'coughed', but still smiled at him adoringly.

"-and the guy knew the moment he saw the girl that he wanted to get to know her. So the years went by, and the girl grew into a women, and the baby grew into a young adult, and the restaurant owner aged himself, and watched these events take place, and was there for a lot of it. And the man and the women formed a great friendship-"

"Hey, I'm sure the daughter had a friendship of her own in there," Rory pointed out accusingly.

Luke rolled his eyes. "So they all had friendships between themselves, and after years and years of different obstacles, the man and the women got their acts together and began dating, and the daughter was off at college beginning her future, and found herself a nice gentleman."

Lorelai looked at him "Is that it? There's no 'happily ever after'?"

"Fine," Luke grumbled. "The man and woman got married and had a baby, the daughter got engaged, and they all lived happily ever after in their own unique way."

Rory nodded. "I liked that story. I think Luke's been stealing from somewhere else, though." She winked at him.

"Great, so there's your story," Luke said to his wife.

"Thank you," she replied. "Ow!" she yelped out, and Luke jumped out of his chair at the same time Rory jumped up from her spot beside her mother.

"Ah, holy hell this hurts like a bitch!" Lorelai yelled out as Luke took her hand and rubbed her shoulder.

Doctor Grace entered, and approached Lorelai as Rory backed up to the door. "Painful?"she asked. Lorelai nodded. "Well, let's have a look," she said.

"I'm gonna go check on Greg," Rory said quietly. "Good luck," she mouthed to Luke as Dr. Grace examined Lorelai.

"Alright," the doctor said as she checked her chart and removed her gloves. "Let's get you to delivery."

"R-r-really?" Luke stuttered, not caring that he sounded like a 12-year-old boy.

"Yup," she confirmed, smiling at the couple.

**XXX**

Luke silently cursed whoever had thought up the Lamaze breathing technique. It definitely wasn't helping right now.

"Okay, just uh, keep breathing," Luke said as Lorelai squeezed the life out of his hand.

"Yeah, I've been told it helps keep you alive," she panted, then let out a yell and crushed Luke's hand further.

"Alright, I'm seeing a head, just keep pushing," Dr. Grace said positively.

Luke thought he could faint at those words. "Just, kill my hand if you have to," he told his wife.

"I just might do that," Lorelai said in between pushes. "I think it hurts more now than it did when I was sixteen! Some sort of evil concept 'They' thought of in the past twenty-two years to put women through even more pain!"

Wanting to laugh, but not daring to, Luke just nodded and kept supporting her. "It'll all be over soon," he soothed, hoping that was the correct thing to say.

Honestly, since he had never really done this before, except for when Jess was born and he was in the delivery room up until the very end, he had no idea what to do. This was _his_ child coming into the world. Well, his and Lorelai's. It didn't even matter anymore that he couldn't feel his hand.

"One more push!" the nurse helping Dr. Grace announced, and Luke dared to take a glance and was almost disgusted at the sight, and yet he also felt indescribably overjoyed.

"Easy for her to say," Lorelai mumbled through tears and sweat, and pushed one more time.

_My hand is definitely never getting the feeling back_, was Luke's first thought when Lorelai released her tight grip on his hand. But that was quickly thrown out of his mind when he heard the cries of a newborn baby, who was currently in the doctor's arms.

"It's a boy," she said to them, grinning, and Luke felt the tears that had been forming in his eyes fall down his cheeks. He hadn't cried since his and Lorelai's wedding.

"A boy," Lorelai whispered, falling back against the pillows. Luke kissed her forehead, and watched as they cleaned up his son.

_His son_, he repeated in his head. "We did that," he said quietly.

"Yeah," Lorelai agreed, smiling.

"Here's your son," the nurse said as she handed the newborn to Lorelai. Luke hovered over the two, taking in the baby's appearance.

He was small, of course, babies usually are. His skin was pink, and his features were tiny, and when he opened his eyes, Luke knew that this boy would have his and Lorelai's blue eyes. Sure, almost all babies are born with blue eyes, but Luke was positive that not many newborns had the intense colored blue eyes that his son did.

"Little William Richard Danes," Lorelai whispered to the tiny person in her arms. She glanced up at Luke.

"I love you," Luke said, and kissed her.

Lorelai absolutely beamed. "I love you, too." They both looked back at William. "And I think I can speak for both of us, when I say we love you too," she said to baby. "Do you want to hold him?"

Luke didn't know why she even bothered asking. "Of course," he replied, and gently took William in his arms, cradling his son and crying openly. He didn't care if he wasn't acting like the Luke Danes everyone knew: gruff, short-tempered with no patience, who definitely didn't cry in front of people. He loved this child more than anything he'd loved before, except Lorelai.

"So, does he have a name yet?" the nurse who had been there the whole time asked with a smile.

"It's William Richard Danes," Lorelai responded, still not taking her eyes off her son. Luke had to admit, he couldn't either.

"Alright, William Richard Danes, born on August 2nd, 2007, at 8:31 P.M.," the nurse said out loud as she wrote the information down on a piece of paper.

"I'm gonna go tell everyone," Luke said, and kissed his wife on the head once more, then kissed William's head also.

"Luke!" Rory yelled as he entered the hallway to find his step-daughter, future son-in-law, and mother-in-law all outside waiting.

"Well?" Emily asked eagerly.

Luke cracked a grin. "It's a boy," he said.

Rory let out a shriek and hugged Luke, then Emily, and then finally Greg. Emily wiped away the stray tears from her cheeks, and hugged Luke also. Greg shook the older man's hand.

"Congratulations," the young man said as Rory bounced on her feet.

"Can we see?" she asked quickly, her eyes bright.

"Sure," Luke replied, and led them into the room, where Lorelai was still lying with William. She looked up when the others entered and smiled at them. Rory approached slowly as Luke trailed behind her, and Emily and Greg inched in also.

"Meet your baby brother," Lorelai said to Rory.

"He's so..." Rory looked lost for words, and just stared in awe at her sibling. "He's perfect," she decided, now also letting the tears out, and accepting him when Lorelai asked if she wanted to hold him.

Emily came up to her two grandchildren. "He's beautiful," she choked out, and hugged her daughter.

Greg stood beside his fiancée and made faces at William. "Don't get any ideas," Luke said roughly to the young couple, only half-kidding. He had always been wary of how natural his little Rory looked with children. The two chuckled.

**XXX**

"That was quite the welcoming for the newest member of Stars Hollow," Lorelai said as she and Luke entered the quiet house, a sleeping William in her arms and Luke laden with gifts. The baby was only a week old, and had only been home for six of those seven days, and yet the town had decided to throw a little 'welcoming' party for him at the diner.

"I thought Patty and Babette were gonna try and steal him," Luke commented as he set down the gifts they- better yet, _William_- had received.

Lorelai bounced him. "He's had a tough day, and actually, I'd like to follow his lead and catch a nap."

"Sure, I'll put him to sleep," Luke volunteered. He had found that he loved doing this.

"Alright, thanks sweetie," Lorelai said as she yawned and passed William to Luke, then kissed her husband's cheek, then her son's forehead, and headed upstairs.

As Luke carried William into his room, changed him, and put his pajama's on him, he reflected on how great the past week had been. He couldn't even believe how much he loved this baby; he never knew he could care so much. And the fact that Will was the product of his and Lorelai's love just made the whole experience even better. He was already dreading sending his son off to school, and his first girlfriend, and his first car. Luke also worried that his son would turn out to be like Jess: The Teen Years, but decided not to dwell on that. He wanted it to stay like this forever. Of course, he wanted to watch his son grow up, too.

Luke laid William down on his stomach, covered him with a blanket, and just stood there, watching him sleep. It was only six in the evening, but he and Lorelai had both been on a crazy schedule since bringing their son home, so they were both tired all the time. Luke found he didn't mind much, though. After everything that had happened to him in the past nine months- hell, the past three years- nothing could compare to how he felt now.

"Goodnight, Will," Luke said softly as he stroked his son's head, which only had a few stray brown hairs on it.

With one last glance, Luke clicked off the light in the room, headed through the short hallway and up the stairs to join his wife in this suddenly hard-to-find peaceful time.

But this new chaos wasn't too bad, either.

**XXX**

**The End**

-Kate


End file.
